Entre tu y yo
by hinatauchiha82
Summary: ¡No eran hermanos! Pero el destino asi como los había unido, ahora los separaba, tal vez para siempre… SasuHina * GaaHina
1. Una nueva vida

_**Titulo: Entre tu y yo…**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Capitulo I**_

La joven mujer corría ágilmente por el bosque, a pesar de que llevaba varias horas huyendo de las garras de sus perseguidores, no se había detenido para descansar totalmente; solo lo necesario.

Temiendo que muy pronto les dieran alcance, abrazo con más fuerza al bebé que traía consigo.

Tenia que salvarla de sus verdugos, pues esa pequeña era la heredera del poderoso Clan Hyuuga. Kurenai apresuro sus pasos, pero estaba al borde del colapso. Aunque ella no era de las personas que se daban por vencidas tan fácilmente y menos ahora que le habían encomendado cuidar y proteger una nueva vida; jamás les fallaría a sus protectores en esta desesperada comisión.

Ya era muy entrada la noche y solo la luna brillaba con todo su esplendor, iluminando el sendero que conducía a los territorios del Clan Uchiha.

Con algo de suerte, les podrían dar asilo. De sobra sabía que los traidores no atacarían al reino del País del Rayo pues sus líderes eran aliados del Hokage Namikaze.

De repente, escucho voces y pasos en las cercanías. Reviso su entorno e inmediatamente busco un lugar donde ocultarse.

Los ruidos se oían cada vez mas cerca, sin detenerse a pensar se escondió detrás de unos arbustos y espero, lo peor de todo seria que su preciosa carga no tardaría en llorar pidiendo sus alimentos.

Cuatro personajes hicieron su aparición, mas debido a la penumbra no pudo distinguir si se trataban de sus enemigos.

-Vi pasar a alguien por aquí, General Sarutobi…- Dijo uno de los soldados.

Kurenai por un momento deseo hacerse notar, el hombre aquel era el dirigente de la guardia de los Uchiha. No lo conocía personalmente pero si recordó su nombre, lo escucho alguna vez de los labios de Hyuuga Hiashi.

-Bien, regresemos…- Le oyó decir y al darse él la vuelta, varios hombres bloquearon su camino. Los reconoció inmediatamente, sus blancos ojos los delataban.

Desde su lugar la castaña contuvo la respiración, mientras su corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho. Asuma hizo una mueca de disgusto y sin más, desenfundo su espada, seguido de los soldados que le acompañaban.

-Venimos en son de paz, estamos buscando a una mujer…- Dijo el líder del grupo Hyuuga.

-¿Una mujer?- Preguntó incrédulo.

-Así es, ella tiene… Algo _muy preciado_ para nuestro clan…- Dijo sin rodeos, Kurenai esbozo una sonrisa irónica.

De ninguna manera ellos lo consideraban así.

-Lárguense de aquí, si no quieren morir, traidores.- El pelinegro los miro desafiante. El intruso se sorprendió, ¿acaso ellos lo sabían? ¡No! ¡Imposible! La rebelión había sido unas horas atrás, era difícil que lo supieran.

-¡Retira tus palabras!- Se lanzo contra el centinela, quien sin el menor esfuerzo le asesto un golpe con su espada, logrando que cayera muerto a sus pies. Los otros se intimidaron, no eran más que unos cobardes.

-Quedan arrestados, por irrumpir en territorio prohibido… Uchiha Fugaku decidirá su suerte.- Todos se quedaron estáticos al escuchar un _"maullido"_ detrás de unos matorrales; todos voltearon hacia el lugar. Poco tiempo después se presento una joven temerosa ante ellos.

La niña había frustrado sus planes de ocultarse hasta que el peligro pasara. Al ver la distracción de los guardias del Raikage, rápidamente dos de los intrusos se lanzaron contra la mujer, sacando sus respectivas armas. Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo más los otros guardias se habían abalanzado sobre ellos.

-Llévenlos a las mazmorras del Castillo, voy a llevar a esta mujer conmigo…- Ordeno el General a sus subordinados, mientras miraba a la joven alimentar al bebé con una pequeña botella.

Fue largo el camino, pero durante el trayecto no cruzaron palabra alguna. La muchacha no quitaba la vista del suelo. ¿Y ahora que iba a pasar? No lo sabía. Lo único que si sabía, era que hasta con su propia vida protegería a la primogénita Hyuuga.

-Ya hemos llegado…- Le dijo Asuma sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ella miro con ojos desorbitantes el enorme Castillo de los Uchiha, había muchísimos soldados resguardando las murallas de ese lugar. Nunca había venido a este sitio y le pareció majestuoso. Subieron la enorme escalinata que llevaba al interior, siempre detrás del hombre que la guiaba.

Arribaron al salón principal, que estaba muy bien iluminado.

-¡Espera aquí! No intentes escapar, ¿entendido?- Ella asintió levemente, haciendo que su cabello ondulado apenas si se moviera. Después alzo la vista y sus ojos de color rubí colisionaron con los ojos del hombre. Él era de piel bronceada, sus ojos y cabellos eran negros… Además, tenía una barba por demás peculiar. De repente ella reparo en que él también la observaba detenidamente, a lo cual bajo la vista con marcada timidez.

Asuma miro a la joven, tendría al menos quince o dieciséis años y a pesar de que inclino el rostro pudo constatar que era muy hermosa. Sin más preámbulos le pregunto su nombre.

-Kurenai Yuhi…- Contesto después de un largo silencio. El ya no dijo más y se alejó.

Pasaron solamente diez minutos que a ella le parecieron horas, momentos después la puerta se abrió y entro el señor de ese lugar. Seguido de Asuma, sus consejeros y de un niño de cinco años.

Ella hizo una reverencia.

-Señorita, necesitamos saber que ha pasado y porque es que esta aquí con el hijo del Lord Hyuuga…- Indago el Uchiha.

-Señor, hace dos días un grupo rebelde irrumpió en el castillo. Los cuales eran comandados por el hermano gemelo del patriarca, Hizashi. Momentos antes había dado a luz Lady Haruka a la pequeña que ahora ven en mis brazos, Hinata. Sus padres la pusieron a mi cuidado, porque su tío quería asesinarla… Pues siendo la heredera y estando con vida, seria un estorbo para que el hijo de él ocupara el lugar que le corresponde a ella. He caminado por varias horas, por favor… Necesitamos refugio, si salgo ahora de aquí… No tardaran en encontrarme y yo… ¡No puedo permitir que algo le pase!- Gruesas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, en sus ojos se demostraba el terror de una expectante desgracia. Fugaku la miraba con cierta consideración, vio su vestido sucio y su cabello desarreglado. Sus negros ojos se posaron enseguida en la niña, quien dormía plácidamente cubierta con mantas de seda blancas.

-¿Que hay de Hiashi y su esposa?- Pregunto seriamente. Ella solo negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no sabia si aun estaban vivos.

-Bien… Como no sabemos que ha ocurrido con su familia, justo es que se queden aquí… Tú cuidaras de ella pero una única condición… Deberás evitar por todos los medios que alguien más la vea ¿entendido?…- Kurenai al principio no pudo entender sus palabras, el hombre la miro fijamente y no se atrevió a cuestionarlo. Al ver que Asuma la veía de reojo, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa nuevamente. Él sonrió para si mismo, definitivamente la joven le gustaba.

* * *

><p>Estaba sentada sobre un sofá en el despacho del rey. Con cuidado abrazo a la pequeña niña y el hijo de Fugaku se acercó a observarla. Hinata se despertó y abrió sus hermosos ojos aperlados, su piel era extremadamente blanca y su escaso cabello era negro con destellos azules.<p>

-Es muy bonita, ¿no es cierto?- Le pregunto Kurenai al niño, al mismo tiempo que el miraba entre asombrado y feliz al pequeño angelito.

-Si… Me gusta…- Dijo tranquilamente.

-¡Itachi! Ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir…- Una mujer, un poco mayor que ella hizo su aparición, era la esposa del Raikage. Junto a ésta se encontraba un niño que al parecer tendría entre dos y tres años. Él si que la miraba de una forma despectiva.

-Soy Uchiha Mikoto… Sígame, Kurenai… Le hemos arreglado una habitación en el ala oeste del castillo por estar mas cerca de la cocina y así las podrán atender las criadas.- Ella le dedico la mas hermosa de las sonrisas y la joven se sintió menos cohibida.

Llegaron después de unos minutos. El cuarto era de medianas dimensiones, había una gran cama y sobre ella un vestido limpio. En la chimenea estaba encendido un fuego vigoroso y el ambiente estaba templado. En una esquina de la habitación estaba una tina de madera llena de agua caliente. Por fin se relajaría, pues los pies la estaban matando. De repente la pequeña Hinata comenzó a llorar, estaba mojada y otra vez tenía hambre, por suerte Mikoto tenia ropa que había dejado Sasuke, que era el hijo menor de los Uchiha.

La pelinegra baño a la niña y se sentía feliz de hacerlo, pues siempre había deseado tener una hija.

Hinata a pesar de tener solo unos días de nacida, movía las piernecitas como si estuviera nadando. Sasuke miraba intrigado a la pequeña, nunca había visto uno de _"esos"_ como él le llamara. Las dos mujeres rieron ante su inocente observación.

Itachi las había acompañado pero ahora estaba dormitando en el sofá, ya que estaba próximo el amanecer y era preciso descansar después de una ajetreada noche. Mikoto mando a llamar a una doméstica para que le trajera alimento para la pequeña. Cuando ya se había dormido, la acostó en la cama y tomo a sus hijos, despidiéndose de Kurenai. Demás esta decir que los retoños de Mikoto no se querían ir, pues Itachi tenía sueño, mientras que Sasuke quería ver más a la niña de ojos claros. Antes de irse, ordeno que le trajeran de cenar a la joven huésped.

-Muchas gracias, Lady Mikoto… No se como corresponder a su ayuda, no…- Comenzó a llorar otra vez.

La joven señora se acercó y la abrazo. Kurenai correspondió asombrada.

-Toma un buen baño y descansa, has tenido unos días muy pesados…- Sin mas se alejó.

Cuando se vio sola, se quito con lentitud las botas y el mullido vestido entrando después a la tina, tratando de relajarse.

Se preguntaba una y otra vez, con que suerte habrían corrido las personas que habían sido casi como su familia. Aunque llorara no podía remediar la situación, era algo que estaba fuera de su alcance. Pero agradecía a Dios y a la familia Uchiha por darles resguardo en esa hora en que necesitaban protección.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado varias semanas y las cosas seguían igual, porque aun no había llegado información concreta de parte de los espías del Raikage, hasta ese día.<p>

Ahora estaban reunidos en el despacho todos los miembros del consejo, junto al rey y la reina, además de Kurenai y Asuma, esperando escuchar lo que aquel hombre tenia que decirles.

Las noticias eran desalentadoras.

La provincia Hyuuga estaba incomunicada y al parecer nadie podía atravesar sus fronteras. Estaba prohibido prácticamente para cualquiera entrar o salir. Después de unos días hubo un éxodo masivo de personas que no eran nativas de la región, además se habían roto los nexos con el País del Fuego y se habían declarado una nación autónoma y hermética, unificándose después con el País del Té.

Pero de Hiashi y Haruka Hyuuga no se pudo saber más nada.

Kurenai sufría con desesperación por la situación que ahora la separaba del lugar que una vez llego a considerar como su hogar, ahora veía con tristeza que prácticamente había desaparecido.

Cada día salía a la playa que estaba a metros de distancia del castillo. Con los pies descalzos caminaba sobre la arena y para ella la sensación era agradable. Casi siempre llevaba consigo a la pequeña Hinata pero este día se había abstenido de traerla, dejándola al cuidado de la reina, la cual se había encariñado con el precioso bebé.

Asuma algunas veces la seguía pero le daba pena hablar con ella, no se necesitaba ser un genio para no darse cuenta de la situación. Estaba totalmente enamorado de la linda castaña, pero no sabia si ella correspondería a su afecto. Mientras que su mente era una maraña de ideas, la joven se acercó hacia donde estaba él librando una batalla en su mente.

No había dejado de notar que muchas veces la observaba, pero no sabia por qué no le dirigía ni siquiera la palabra, tal vez le caía mal… ¿Quién podría saberlo? Pero definitivamente tenia que preguntárselo.

-¿Señor Sarutobi?- Trato de llamar su atención, pero el a estaba ignorando por completo. Ella incluso se atrevió a pasar sus manos frente a los ojos del hombre hasta que él reparo en ella.

-Señorita Kurenai… - Soltó en un suspiro, que no paso desapercibido para la joven.

-¡Ejem! ¿Se siente bien?- Pregunto un tanto confundida por la forma en que actuó el General.

-Kurenai… ¿Te casarías conmigo?- Dicho esto se inclino y le mostro un hermoso anillo.

-Yo… Y-yo…- Balbuceo la joven debido a la sorpresa que le ocasiono el pelinegro.

-No tienes que decidir ya… Simplemente, bueno… No sabia si decírtelo o no… Yo… Es mejor que me vaya…- Él se irguió y se dio la vuelta para alejarse de allí a toda prisa.

-¡ACEPTO!- Grito la joven después de unos instantes, haciendo que el corazón de Asuma latiera desenfrenado. Después de hablarlo, decidieron que ellos se harían cargo de la heredera Hyuuga pero alguien mas los había escuchado.

* * *

><p>El tiempo paso con rapidez y la boda se había llevado a cabo al amanecer. Las pocas pertenencias de la joven habían sido llevadas a la mansión de su ahora esposo, pero al ir a recoger a la nena, uno de los principitos estaba apostado frente a la puerta que daba a su antigua habitación. La joven lo observo fijamente y el niño la siguió sin quitarle los ojos de encima.<p>

-¡No! No te la lleves…- Suplico el pequeño Sasuke a Kurenai, cuando ella se inclino sobre la cuna para llevarse a Hinata.

-Pero, príncipe… Necesito llevarla conmigo, no te preocupes, regresare con ella.- Le dijo para tranquilizarlo.

-Es mentira, sabemos que te casaste con Asuma y ya no regresaras… ¡Queremos a Hinata!- Grito Itachi que se acerco llorando y limpiándose la nariz con la manga de su traje.

-¡Es nuestra hermanita!- Grito el pequeño de los hermanos, apretando los puños.

-¡Pequeños!- Les hablo su madre desde la puerta.

-¡Mamá! Por favor no dejes que se lleven a "_Ojitos de luna_"…- Imploró el mayor.

-¿A quien?- Pregunto algo sorprendida la Uchiha.

-A… "_Ojitos de luna"_… S-Sasuke… Él le dice así a Hina…- Trato de explicarle con vergüenza, al ver que su madre habia indagado una vez más el extraño mote que le habían dado a la niña.

-Ay, Itachi… De eso hablaremos con Kurenai… ¿De acuerdo? Ahora, vayan a sus habitaciones y luego conversaremos con ustedes…- Les ordenó y ellos salieron obedientemente de la alcoba.

-¿Hablar? ¿De que?- Pregunto la joven angustiada. la esposa del Raikage solo le pidió que la acompañara a la biblioteca, donde esperaban por ellas, Asuma y Fugaku.

Al sitio llegaron en unos minutos, Mikoto ahora era quien llevaba a Hinata en sus brazos. Luego las dos mujeres se sentaron en uno de los sillones que estaban en el lugar.

-Bien, el Raikage quiere hacerte una petición…- Comenzó Asuma para tranquilizar la castaña que a leguas se veía nerviosa.

-Lo escucho…- Luego de que terminara Asuma de hablar, se giro hacia el rey del País del Rayo.

-Queremos adoptar a Hinata…- Le dijo sin rodeos.

-¿Qué?- No creía lo que estaba escuchando, inmediatamente se puso de pie debido a la sorpresa que le habian causado las palabras del hombre.

-Kurenai, no lo tomes a mal…- Suplicó la esposa del Uchiha.

-Pero, es que no… No pueden pedirme eso… Yo…- Replicó con la voz quebrada.

-Ella siempre estará a tu cuidado, solo deseamos que crezca como lo que es, una princesa…- Le hizo saber Fugaku con decisión.

-Kurenai, debes tranquilizarte. Debes entender que si Hiashi aun esta con vida, ella volvera con los suyos… No debes preocuparte por eso… - Le dijo conciliadoramente y ella con esas pocas palabras lo entendió de inmediato. No deseaban arrebatársela, simplemente querían cuidar de ella. De todos modos no sabía que había ocurrido con la familia de la nena, que ahora dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Lady Mikoto y que mejor que velar por su futuro.

-Bien, estoy de acuerdo… Lo hago por mi Hinata…- Contesto después de dudar por unos instantes.

-¡Gracias!- Respondió Mikoto casi al borde de las lagrimas. Porque no podía disimular su felicidad, ya que amaba a esa pequeña de ojos perlas desde el día en que llego a sus vidas y le tomo un gran cariño a Kurenai, llegándola a considerar como a una hermana.

-Pues, felicidades por su unión…- Dijo el Raikage cambiando de tema, dándole después la mano al General y vio de soslayo a su esposa, quien abrazaba con ternura a su nueva _hija_.

-Gracias Majestad, realmente era lo que mas deseaba, casarme con esta preciosa dama…- Él se giro y tomo de la mano a su esposa, plasmando después un cálido beso en los labios de esta. Kurenai sonrió con timidez a su muestra de afecto. Después observo a Hinata y se sintió feliz, porque así ya no estaría la chiquilla sola en el mundo, pues había mas personas que habían decidido protegerla y que ademas, la amaban. Pudo comprobarlo al ver que Lord Uchiha habia tomado en brazos a Hinata, quien sonreia hacia su padre adoptivo, aunque todavia era tan pequeña...

Ya estaba todo arreglado para el porvenir de la heredera de los Hyuuga, quien ahora seria la orgullosa portadora del apellido Uchiha.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Una nueva historia… Espero que sea de su agrado... Dejen comentario para saber si les gusto o no…**_

_**¡Gracias!**_

_**HinataUchiha82**_


	2. Una extraña proposición

_**Titulo: Entre tu y yo**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Capitulo II**_

Grande fue la alegría de los pequeños príncipes al darse cuenta de que _"Ojitos de luna"_ viviría en su hogar. Era tanta la felicidad de ellos que sus padres no les dijeron que era probable que solo fuera temporal la estancia de la niña.

Pero el tiempo había pasado de prisa y nunca más se volvió a saber de la familia de Hinata.

Itachi ahora contaba con veinte años, Sasuke con diecisiete y ella con quince. Los tres se llevaban tan bien pero solo los menores eran casi inseparables, a donde quiera que fuera uno, el otro iba detrás siguiéndole. Ambos se querían mucho pero sin que nadie lo supiese en el corazón de la adolescente de ojos perlados no había cabida para un amor fraternal hacia Sasuke. Tal vez para Itachi, ya que él era mayor que ella.

No entendía porque se sentía de esa manera, pero muchas veces se culpaba de profesar algo así. Hinata no sabía que los Uchiha no eran en realidad su familia, por lo cual veía que tal sentimiento era de alguna forma… _Muy malo_…

Sasuke por su parte era un chico demasiado serio, tranquilo y hasta cierto punto frio. Pero era sobreprotector con su _hermana, _la cuidaba como si de algo frágil se tratara y la quería, realmente la quería.

En los días en que estudiaban juntos, gustaban de molestar a sus profesores. Aunque Sasuke siempre hacia las bromas y Hinata le pedía que no lo hiciera, siempre terminaban riendo de sus ocurrencias. También iban a cabalgar juntos por la playa o en otras ocasiones se iban al lago que estaba cercano al castillo. La mayoría de las veces salían temprano y Kurenai les preparaba el almuerzo, ya que sabía que duraban horas jugando o nadando.

Itachi también los acompañaba, era cierto que la pequeña ojiperla era bonita y aunque trato por todos los medios de llamar su atención, esta lo ignoraba. Además de que en algunas situaciones podría haber jurado que Sasuke se ponía celoso de él. Así que decidió no importunarlos más y poco a poco se fue alejando de ellos. Además que por su edad, ya tenia otras obligaciones para con el reino.

Hinata extrañaba a su otro cómplice de aventuras pero al menor parecía no importarle, sin en cambio se le miraba relajado. Y eso le agradaba a la jovencita, aunque ya no viera a su querido Itachi.

Muchas veces la joven se escabullía durante las noches y se metía en la cama de Sasuke, cuando el dormía. Y él la sentía llegar. Luego abría los ojos dedicándole una tierna sonrisa y la acercaba con cuidado hacia su pecho. No seria problema si hubieran continuado siendo niños, pero debido a los extraños cambios en el cuerpo de ella y en el suyo mismo que había traído consigo la pubertad, eso ya no podía ser posible.

Y el peligro ocurrió en una de esas visitas nocturnas que le hacia su _hermana_. Cuando ella se acurruco contra él, el muchacho sintió algo extraño que hacia presión contra sus pectorales. Él supuso que aun llevaba la bata puesta sobre el camisón, pero después reparo en que no se trataba de eso, si no de algo mas. Inmediatamente se separo de ella y cayo de la cama. La jovencita estaba sorprendida y se incorporo para indagar que había ocurrido.

-Es mejor que te vayas… Yo, no me siento bien…- Se excuso. Hinata se levanto y salió de la habitación, un tanto confundida, mientras que el chico de cabellos oscuros se llevaba una mano a la sien. Con dificultad se levanto, sintiendo una ligera molestia en la entrepierna.

Desde ese momento el evito por todos los medios que la joven entrara a su habitación. Cerraba la puerta con llave y aunque le parecía un poco grosero de su parte, podría al fin dormir tranquilo.

Pero ella estaba preocupada, ya que desde ese día su querido _hermano_ la evitaba y raras veces le hablaba.

* * *

><p>Hinata se veía constantemente al espejo con esmero y ciertamente tenía dudas sobre el origen del color de sus ojos, aunque para ella no tenía la más mínima importancia. Pero esas pupilas, tan distintas a las de su familia le traían sensaciones extrañas, y es que todos los miembros del clan Uchiha tenían ojos negros como la noche. Era una característica inconfundible. ¿Pero a que se debía eso? Recordó que existía cierta historia en los libros de cuentos que mencionaba algo de una estirpe "<em>extinta<em>", quienes supuestamente descendían de seres marinos conocidos como sirenas. Los cuales cuando nacían recibían por ojos las perlas más brillantes y hermosas de los siete mares. Aunque desconocía que era adoptada, siempre le hicieron creer que era un regalo divino que se le había concedido solo a ella. Lo cual, en cierto modo la hacía sentirse especial.

Al observar con detenimiento a través de la ventana las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban contra el cristal, Mikoto recordó que fue en una fría noche de diciembre cuando Kurenai había llegado a sus territorios con aquella pequeña nena que tanta alegría había traído a la familia. Suspiro con cansancio y cerro las cortinas, dejando la habitación a media luz, y luego se recostó en la cama para quedarse dormida de inmediato. El siguiente día se llevaría a cabo la boda de su primogénito, por lo que debían descansar lo más posible.

Itachi se iba a casar con la hija mayor de la familia Inuzuka, su nombre era Hana. Seria un acontecimiento puramente familiar pero los invitados de honor eran el Hokage Minato Namikaze, que en esta ocasión solo estaba acompañado de su esposa, Kushina. Ellos tenían un hijo de la misma edad de Sasuke, su nombre era Naruto. Desde hacia varios años estaba comprometido con la hija menor de la familia Haruno, regentes de la provincia denominada De las Flores. Este sitio estaba a escasos kilómetros del País del Fuego. Debido a sus estudios le fue imposible asistir ya que el sueño de toda su vida era seguir los pasos de su padre y ser un buen líder para su pueblo.

No podían estar más orgullosos de su vástago.

Al día siguiente Hinata estaba escondida detrás de varios ramos de flores. Aunque aun era muy temprano había demasiada movilización de los sirvientes, debían tener listos todos los preparativos de la fiesta para el atardecer.

Varios criados estaban platicando entre ellos. Tal vez a la princesa no le hubiera llamado la atención el tema de la conversación, si no hubiera salido su nombre a flote.

-Todos saben que ella no es hija de Lord Uchiha, pero debemos mantenerlo en secreto… Sera difícil para la pequeña enterarse de esta triste verdad.- Escucho decir de labios del mayordomo a los nuevos sirvientes que iban a ser contratados. Con consternación se cubrió la boca para no emitir ningún sonido y de esa forma evitar ser descubierta, así que corrió lo más que pudo con rumbo a la habitación de Mikoto, donde ella seguía durmiendo tranquilamente. Al llegar se mantuvo parada en el umbral de la puerta, mientras que las lágrimas bajaban sin tregua por sus mejillas. Con discreción camino hasta inclinarse junto a la cama, justo del lado en que estaba la reina y la observo fijamente.

Ella abrió de golpe los parpados y se topo con esos hermosos ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

-Hi-Hinata… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo?- Cuestiono incorporándose de la cama rápidamente y con marcada preocupación, poniéndose encima la bata. Al ver que la jovencita no contesto a sus preguntas y sin en cambio siguió llorando se acercó con lentitud hasta donde estaba ella.

-Tú no eres… Mi _madre_… - La mujer se llevo las manos a la cara horrorizada… ¿Quién se había atrevido a revelar ese secreto? Hiperventilo algunos segundos y después se inclino para consolar a la afligida muchacha.

-Hija…- Al llamarla de esa forma correspondió fuertemente a su abrazo.

-No digas más… Solo, que no podía creerlo, yo te amo _madre_ pero de alguna forma eso me tranquiliza…- Confesó después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto muy sorprendida. Hinata no contesto de inmediato, no sabía como decirle lo que pasaba por su mente en ese instante. Suspiro y miro fijamente a Mikoto al rostro.

-Y-yo creo…- Exhalo una vez mas con profundidad mientras volteaba los ojos y otra vez los fijaba en los de la Uchiha. -N-no… E-estoy segura de que me he e-enamorado de Sasuke…- Le reveló a una muy confundida reina.

-Esto… No… No puedo creerlo…- Soltó en un hilillo de voz, mientras observaba como las mejillas de Hinata se tornaban de un color rojo fuerte. Eso era algo tan común en ella.

-¿Estas molesta?- Pregunto con un deje de tristeza.

-No… Ahora comprendo porque…-

-No pienses nunca eso, mamá… Yo estoy feliz porque tú me criaste… Ustedes siempre serán mis padres, así que no tienes de que preocuparte. A pesar de las circunstancias yo soy feliz… Aunque, Sasuke no pueda sentir nada por mí, solo un amor de hermanos.- Esto último lo dijo con una profunda pena.

-Tal vez, deberías confesárselo… ¿Por qué no lo haces el día de hoy?-Le sugirió su madre.

-¡Si! Tal vez lo haga…- Le respondió con una linda sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Aunque dudaba mucho de donde podría ella sacar las fuerzas para hacerlo, probablemente moriría en el intento.

* * *

><p>La fiesta fue todo un acontecimiento ya que se prolongo durante dos días. Todo era felicidad para la joven pareja de esposos.<p>

Aunque en un principio Hinata se sintió celosa de Hana, no había tardado ni un mes en convertirse en su mejor amiga. Compartían secretos y charlaban respecto a cosas concernientes a la edad de ellas. En especial de la confesión que la chica de ojos perlas estaba a punto de decirle a Sasuke pero que fue horriblemente boicoteada por Kiba, el hermano menor de su cuñada.

-Nos han declarado la guerra…- Soltó Fugaku con los brazos cruzados y con fría determinación a todos los ahí presentes.

Entre los reunidos estaban Sasuke e Itachi acompañados de Asuma.

-¿Esto se pudo haber evitado?- Pregunto el príncipe mayor a su padre.

-No lo sabemos… El reino del País de la Lluvia se niega a considerar siquiera una solución…- Menciono el Raikage.

-¿Entonces que ha estimado, majestad?- Indago el General.

-Lucharemos por nuestro pueblo…- Dijo al fin de unos cuantos segundos.

-¿A que se refiere?- Cuestiono Sasuke confundido.

-Sé que estoy viejo, pero aun puedo luchar…-Comento el rey.

-De ninguna manera… Sasuke y yo ocuparemos su lugar… ¿No es así, hermano?- Le hizo saber con decisión.

-Pero…- Fugaku iba a replicar pero opto por callarse. Sus hijos eran tan valientes.

Fue un caos con cuatro mujeres llorando por todos los pasillos del castillo al enterarse de tan malas nuevas. Mikoto, Hana, Kurenai y Hinata no daban crédito a lo que el Raikage les había dicho. Y a pesar de que los príncipes no estarían en el campo de batalla, temían por su seguridad, al igual que la del General Sarutobi.

* * *

><p>Durante el almuerzo Sasuke recibió una nota de parte de su querida Hinata, así que terminando de comer sus alimentos, salió con rumbo hacia donde se llevaría a cabo el encuentro.<p>

Ella lo había citado en su lugar especial. Cuando hubo llegado se dio cuenta de que ya le esperaba.

La muchacha traía un vestido de color azul cielo y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta que sujetaba con una cinta del mismo color.

-_Ojitos de luna_…- Suspiro el recién llegado y ella no atino a hacer nada sino sonrojarse. Itachi ya no le llamaba de esa forma, solamente Sasuke. Ella hizo una mueca a modo de sonrisa y cuando giro a verlo el llevaba puesta su armadura.

-D-deseaba que pasáramos juntos el resto del día…- Pidió y él se acercó con lentitud hacia su persona.

-Hoy nos marchamos…- Menciono con nostalgia, cortando una flor de las que adornaban las columnas y después ofreciéndosela a Hinata. Esa información le dio un vuelco al corazón y en sus blancas pupilas comenzaban a estancarse las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de un momento a otro.

-Sasuke por favor…- Con rapidez se arrojó a sus brazos, no le parecía justo que ellos fueran a arriesgar su vida por su patria, no lo era.

-Hinata, no te preocupes… Prometo regresar…- Le dijo al oído, tratando de tranquilizarla. Las rosas que crecían alrededor de la torre se mecían con la suave brisa marina, al igual que el cabello de la joven.

-Yo te estaré esperando… Pero tengo miedo de que…- El muchacho acarició los rizos azulinos de la chica con ternura y sutilmente la invito a callar.

-Cierra los ojos…- Le pidió el moreno. Ella obedeció con prontitud.-Ahora ábrelos…- Cuando lo hubo hecho, Sasuke le había puesto frente a su vista un hermoso guardapelo de oro. Ella la tomo entre sus manos, luego lo llevo al pecho a la altura del corazón.

-Gracias… Es hermoso…- El Uchiha aun no había terminado. Con la daga que llevaba al costado le corto un poco de su cabello. Hinata se sorprendió y con lentitud se desato el pelo. Para Sasuke era algo hipnótico ver que su joven _hermana_ no apartaba sus blancos orbes de los ojos negros de él, a pesar de que sabía que era demasiado tímida. Luego vio que con movimientos llenos de gracia, utilizo el listón azul para sujetar el mechón que el azabache aun sostenía en sus manos.

-Lo llevare conmigo…- Menciono mientras lo guardaba en un pequeño saco de terciopelo rojo.

-¿Para que Sasuke?- Indago con decisión.

-Para que cuando este lejos, yo pueda recordarte…- Le dijo al fin.

-Yo quería confesarte algo…- Le hizo saber con un poco de duda, ya que no estaba segura de poder hacerlo.

-Dime…- La alentó a seguir.

-Tal vez debería esperar… Me has prometido volver… ¿Cumplirás?- Aunque mas que una pregunta era una suplica.

-Lo sabes…- Ella sonrió satisfecha a la respuesta de él. Luego vieron el hermoso atardecer tomados de la mano.

* * *

><p>Había pasado casi un año y medio desde que Sasuke e Itachi habían obtenido la victoria sobre varias regiones fronterizas del País de la Lluvia. Pero esa mañana llego una misiva de parte del soberano Inoichi Yamanaka para decirles que estaba dispuesto a hacer negociaciones de paz, pero solo tenia una petición para el futuro Raikage.<p>

Les aseguró que no había ninguna trampa o algo turbio que pusiera en riesgo la vida de los jóvenes herederos. Así que los había invitado al castillo para hablar respecto a sus condiciones. Aunque no confiaron en un principio en las palabras del hombre, optaron porque un buen grupo de soldados, liderados por Asuma Sarutobi, guardarían la vida del menor de los hermanos Uchiha.

Debido a que Itachi se había casado con Hana, ya no le correspondía la corona. El País de la Nieve tenía una extraña costumbre. Solo el hijo mayor podía heredar el trono, en este caso, como el primogénito había sido mujer, el Clan Inuzuka estaba a punto de perder la soberanía de su reino, por lo que el matrimonio entre ellos dos fue la única esperanza de esta familia.

Pero Itachi amaba a su esposa. La había amado desde que la conoció.

Sasuke monto su caballo, resguardado por varios soldados. No estaban muy lejos de la ciudad de los Yamanaka, al llegar al centro del lugar vio extrañado que las calles lucían vacías y carentes de vida, tal vez por temor los ciudadanos estaban ocultos. Fueron recibidos en el atrio del castillo, un trono estaba dispuesto en el centro y sobre este estaba un hombre rubio elegantemente vestido. Había varios guardias a su lado y mucha gente, quienes sin duda eran miembros de la corte.

-¡Majestad!- Saludo el príncipe cortésmente inclinándose frente al rey.

-Estoy muy agradecido de que haya aceptado este encuentro, Lord Uchiha.- Dijo el hombre.

-Bien, lo escucho…-

-No, aquí no… Pueden acompañarme a mi despacho.- Solicito el monarca.

Llegaron a un salón enorme y el rey lo invito a que tomara asiento, Asuma y los demás soldados se quedaron de pie a un lado del joven.

-He comenzado a creer que debemos firmar nuestro tratado de paz, para unificar a los dos reinos… ¿Aceptaría desposar a mi hija, la princesa Ino?- Pregunto directamente al joven.

_**Continuara…**_

_**¡Oh no! Que dirá Sasuke… ¿Qué pasara? ¿Qué pasara? Bueno, mañana les subo el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**¡Ok! No se pierdan. Estoy utilizando los diferentes títulos que se utilizan para los líderes de las aldeas del universo de Naruto. Hokage, Raikage, Kazekage, etc. No desee hacer un ItaHinaSasu, mas bien es un SasuHina, con ligeros toques SasuIno… (Odio esto) **_

_**Hay NaruSaku, Shikatema y otras cosillas por ahí… Jejeje Pero no se asusten… ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Animan, animan… XD **_

_**Dimishing Quarter, XIA UCHIHA, LovelessGirl-93, Dark Amy-Chan, Anii Gabiiz, Sessho-Mary, NayashaThe Otome, Sasha545, Andrea, Hin123… **_

_**¡Muchas gracias por su tiempo para leer este fic! ¡Besos!**_

_**HinataUchiha82**_

_**P.D. Dejenme mis vitaminas… (¡SI! Comentarios… ¿Please?)**_


	3. Ino

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Capítulo III**_

El rey espero con tranquilidad la respuesta del moreno. Era cierto que el País del Rayo era una de las principales potencias como el País del Fuego y del Viento. Y no se quedaría tranquilo hasta que el joven aceptara la mano de su hija. El reino estaba pasando por una crisis económica muy fuerte debido a la guerra y solo el matrimonio arreglado podría ser la única salvación de la familia real Yamanaka. Sasuke permaneció inmóvil, no conocía a la Princesa Ino y un matrimonio sin amor, por más cursi que pareciera no era una salida fácil.

Desde ese lugar oculto entre las sombras, ella pudo disfrutar de la galanura de Lord Uchiha. Su cabello alborotado y sus ojos le habían llamado en extremo la atención, además de que sus labios le hacían una sutil invitación a besarlos, la joven se sonrojo por este pensamiento y su corazón palpito aceleradamente. Espero unos minutos, aguardando por la respuesta del azabache y al ver que el joven ya no dijo más nada, salió apresuradamente de allí. Su padre tenía que convencer al apuesto príncipe de que aceptase la unión, si no lo lograba, jamás se casaría con nadie y estaba presta a cumplirlo. Sus habitaciones quedaban a escasos metros de ahí y tenía que terminar con ese problema, si llegaba a casarse con Sasuke, su pequeño idilio debería terminar definitivamenter. Las doncellas esperaron afuera mientras ella tenía el encuentro con esa persona.

Cerro la puerta tras de sí y un joven ya la esperaba. Era alto, fornido, su cabello era de color negro al igual que sus ojos pero tenía un semblante tranquilo. Su boca formo una ligera mueca a modo de sonrisa, ya que después de todo él no era muy alegre y se tomaba la vida muy en serio.

-Sai… Me da gusto verte…- Dijo ella con voz melosa.

-Ino, ¿Crees que tu padre acepte que te despose? Solo soy el capitán de la guardia, pero me preocupa que…- Fue directo con su pregunta pero se abstuvo de continuar porque la joven había actuado de una manera extraña. Él quiso abrazarla, sin embargo ella le esquivo ágilmente.

-No, Sai… Eso… No podrá ser posible, jamás…- La observo sorprendido, tal vez se trataba de una broma ya que ella era muy jovial y divertida, pero de algo estaba seguro, de ninguna manera le hacía algo de gracia.

-¿Ocurre algo, Ino?- Pregunto con ligera ansiedad.

-Para usted, Señor, soy la Princesa…- Debido al modo en que sentencio la orden, él no dudo de que hablaba en serio.

-¿Qué dices?- Sus ojos negros se posaron en los de ella.

-Lo que oíste… Nunca me casare contigo y quiero decirte que ya no te amo...- El negó lentamente lo que su amada le estaba diciendo. Se había arriesgado al cortejarla, al visitarla casi todas las noches para consumar su pasión y ahora le estaba diciendo que nunca se casaría con él y que ya no lo amaba. ¿Por qué había cambiado de parecer? Si tan solo días atrás habían estado juntos, disfrutando el uno del otro. Su piel palideció más de la cuenta y fuertemente la asió de un brazo.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo?- Cuestiono.

-Se cuál es mi posición y es necesario que también sepas cual es la tuya, nada me hará cambiar de parecer…- La joven se soltó como pudo de su fuerte agarre y puso las manos en la cintura, de forma desafiante; esa era una señal de que hablaba en serio, muy en serio.

- Quiero entender, "princesa", que usted solamente me utilizo y se burló de mis sentimientos, ¿pero acaso cree que esto se quedara así como así?- Su ira casi se hacía incontenible, por lo cual Ino comenzó a temblar. Pero inmediatamente recordó al príncipe que tal vez en ese instante, ya había aceptado el matrimonio arreglado y se armó de valor.

-Escuche, Sai… Lo nuestro se acabó, usted y yo no tenemos nada que ver. Entienda una cosa, soy la hija del rey y si a mí se me da la gana, puedo pedir que lo sentencien a muerte por haberse propasado conmigo. Si en algo aprecia su vida, se ira de mi presencia en este instante, por la paz y de buen modo. Y olvidara que alguna vez estuvimos juntos.- La amenaza estaba surtiendo efecto, porque lentamente se apartó de ella.

-¿Por qué cambio de parecer, "princesa"? Hace apenas unos días, dispuesta estaba a huir conmigo.- Dijo con la voz quebrada. Y era cierto, habían pactado a hacer eso, en dado caso de que al pedirle la mano al rey, éste se negase.

-¿Sabes? Estoy comprometida en matrimonio con Lord Uchiha, así que no tienes nada más que decirme. Lo único que anhelo es que te vayas de mi vista y que olvides que esta charla tuvo lugar…- La voz de la joven sonaba firme y el acepto a regañadientes la situación que ahora le apartaba para siempre de su ángel de cabellos dorados.

-Usted lo deseo así… Tal vez el príncipe Sasuke caiga preso de sus hechizos pero jamás la amara como yo la amé. Es seguro que cuando se entere de la clase de arpía que es, le abandonara. Sepa una cosa, "princesa"… Vale menos que nada…- Ino rio de las absurdas palabras del capitán de la guardia real y eso le hizo enfurecerse. Sai sabía que la boda se llevaría a cabo y también que era imposible que el príncipe no cayera rendido ante la belleza y la palabrería de la princesa del País de la Lluvia.

La rubia lo miraba con sorna y le mostraba el camino con cierto desdén. Ella era realmente hermosa pero vanidosa, egoísta y hasta cierto punto malvada. Sabia fingir muy bien, y a él, un hombre tan inteligente, lo había podido engañar. Tanto fue así que no dudo en seguirle el juego y ahora se sentía utilizado. En sus manos solo había sido un títere que sirvió para saciar las bajas pasiones de la heredera. Camino rumbo a la puerta sin mirarla siquiera y ella lo noto pero no le dio importancia, al menos se había deshecho de él.

Hinata había terminado de escribir en su diario y lo cerro, guardándolo después en el cajón de su escritorio. Ya era muy tarde y desde que Sasuke se fuera no había recibido ni una carta o un corto mensaje. Nada absolutamente. Suspiro con cansancio y lentamente abrió las ventanas para que circulara el aire fresco por la habitación, hacia demasiado calor.

La luna brillaba con tal resplandor que se reflejaba en sus pupilas. Las olas rompían contra los grandes arrecifes sin tregua y se imaginó por un instante que era un ser marino, de esos que solo había oído por leyendas o cuentos que le contara su madre cuando era apenas una pequeña de cinco años. Si los humanos pudieran convertirse en sirenas, ella ya habría sido una desde hacía mucho tiempo. Porque el mar le parecía atrayente, misterioso y mágico. Se preguntaba que habría más allá del horizonte o que tesoros encontraría en las profundidades. Se abrazó a sí misma, Sasuke era como el mismo océano y deseaba con toda el alma poder explorarlo, poder saber que guardaba en su corazón. Apago la lámpara que estaba en su mesita de noche y se metió en la cama, durmiéndose casi de inmediato y en sus sueños, cierto pelinegro se hizo presente.

Al otro día se despertó a causa de que Hana había entrado a su alcoba y le había quitado las sabanas de un tirón.

-Vamos cuñada, desayuna de inmediato y date un baño.- Ordeno la castaña, mientras que la chica se tallaba los ojos con pereza.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunto aun con sueño.

-Recuerda que me prometiste ir a cabalgar por el páramo, además hace un día precioso...- Dijo con las manos entrecruzadas. La joven ojiperla vio que ella ya estaba vestida apropiadamente para el paseo y sobre la mesa había dejado una bandeja con fruta, pan tostado y huevos con jamón. Se levantó y bebió de un trago todo el jugo de naranja.

-Listo, voy a bañarme…- Hana la detuvo del brazo.

-Hinata, ni siquiera has probado la comida y no te dejare ir hasta que termines tu almuerzo…- Ella suspiro, pero la verdad era que si tenía apetito.

El corcel de color blanco estaba ya preparado y la silla era distinta a la de los varones, tenía que ir incómodamente de lado. Hana se apeó del estribo para montar al caballo, sí que era una experta. Ella vio con curiosidad a su joven cuñada que dudaba subirse a la bestia, como si le temiera.

-Anda, linda… Se nos va a ir el día esperando a que te decidas a hacerlo…- La alentó y la chica asintió, luego trato de imitar a la castaña, pero el horror, lo hizo tan fuerte que cayó al otro lado del animal. Los lacayos la ayudaron a incorporarse ante la mirada atónita de la esposa de Itachi.

-E-estoy bien…- Le dijo antes de que comenzara a indagar sobre su estado.

-Menos mal. ¿No lo haces muy a menudo, verdad?- La muchacha se sonrojo de la pena ante tal pregunta.

-De hecho nunca, pero… No importa lo intentare otra vez…- Dicho esto logro montarse sin dificultad, para alegría de Hana. El paseo duro toda la tarde, entre su plática estaba la futura construcción de una mansión y un lago artificial. Hinata dudo de que haya sido una buena idea puesto que cerca de allí había un lago precioso a donde gustaba ir a nadar con Sasuke. Recordó que su institutriz la había encontrado en ropa interior paseándose de un lado a otro en una cuerda que pendía de la rama de uno de los árboles. Por suerte que solo contaba en ese entonces con ocho años, pero como le dijera la buena mujer, esa no era manera de comportarse cuando sé es una princesa. Después de eso, jamás volvió a hacerlo.

- Te quedaste muy pensativa preciosa, ¿Ocurre algo?- La pregunta la saco de sus pensamientos.

-N-no, solo recordaba algo que paso hace tiempo… - Hana vio que ya estaba oscureciendo y optaron por volver a casa, seguro la cena ya estaría servida.

En el salón la princesa Ino esperaba impaciente al primer encuentro con Sasuke. La mueblería de la habitación constaba de varios libreros fabricados con madera de cedro y sillones tapizados de terciopelo de color rojo que estaban colocados acertadamente frente a la chimenea. Unas costosas esculturas y varios cuadros con diferentes escenarios terminaban por decorar el lugar de manera sobria y elegante. También había una mesa de centro y sobre esta había una tetera, dos tazas y deliciosas galletas en un tazón. Ella tenía más de dos semanas aguardando a que el decidiera por fin aceptar el compromiso y convertirla en su esposa. Pero los días habían pasado con lentitud, haciendo más estresante la espera. Aunque algunas veces había visto a Sai y deseaba tenerlo en su cama, este no le había dirigido la palabra y solo se limitaba a hacer una pequeña reverencia en su presencia. Si, disfruto de los placeres de la carne pero ahora su futuro se encaminaba en otra dirección.

Un paje abrió la puerta y por esta entró el príncipe Uchiha. La joven se quedó sin aliento, era más guapo de lo que recordaba, torpemente se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentada cómodamente.

La observo fijamente, ella era demasiado bonita. Traía puesto un vestido de color turquesa que hacia juego con el tono de sus ojos. El cabello rubio estaba suelto sobre sus hombros y le caía como una cascada de oro sobre la espalda, haciéndola ver muy linda.

-Mucho gusto en conocerla, princesa Ino…- Él se inclinó y beso su mano, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara hasta las pestañas.

-Igualmente, Lord Uchiha…- Le saludo con una reverencia. Su voz era suave pero no como la de Hinata… ¿Pero porque venía ella a su mente en estos momentos? No lo sabía, simplemente deshecho el recuerdo para enfocarse en la rubia que se quedó viéndolo de una manera divertida.

-¿Ocurre algo, señor?- Pregunto inocentemente.

-No, es solo que…- El no continúo.

-Bien… ¿Cómo le ha parecido la hospitalidad del País de la Lluvia?- Le dijo mientras le hacía una ademan para que la siguiera y tomara asiento, luego sirvió el té.

-Excelente… Es un lugar muy agradable.- El cumplido era sincero, Sasuke tomo la taza que ella le ofrecía con candidez.

-En esta época del año, comienza a cambiar el clima y los aguaceros no se dejan esperar. Pero como puede ver, hay mucha vegetación y esto hace ver demasiado sublime el panorama… ¿No lo cree usted?- Le comento mientras bebía un sorbo de la deliciosa bebida.

- Así es… - El azabache dejo la taza sobre la mesa, sin siquiera probar su contenido.

-¿Cómo es el País del Rayo? Esta casi anexado a nuestro reino, pero nunca he viajado a ese lugar.-Soltó en un suspiro.

-Hay demasiados bosques, llanos, lagos y el palacio de mi familia está construido en la costa…- A Sasuke le pareció graciosa su presunción pero después permaneció callado puesto que la chica lo observaba con la boca abierta.

-¿De verdad? ¡Increíble!- Exclamo dando un pequeño aplauso.

-Princesa, tal vez algún día pueda visitarnos… Conocerá a mis padres y a mis hermanos…- Le ofreció como si de cualquier cosa se tratara, ella lo miro por el rabillo del ojo con curiosidad.

-Hábleme de su familia, Lord Uchiha… Tengo entendido que solo tiene un hermano…- Esto lo descoloco por completo, él ya tenía tomada su decisión y era preciso que ella se enterara de lo acontecido a HInata.

-Bien, ya conoce el nombre de mis padres y el de mi hermano mayor, además el de su esposa… Hana… ¿Cierto?- Los ojos de Ino denotaban interés genuino en las palabras del futuro Raikage.

-Pero hay alguien más, de quien me gustaría hablarle…- Él espero por si ella deseaba agregar algo más a la plática que se estaba desarrollando entre ellos.

-¿Se refiere a su otro hermano?- Pregunto con incredulidad.

-Hermana…- Corrigió Sasuke de inmediato.

-¿Hermana?- La joven estaba confundida.

-Así es, mis padres la protegieron desde que era un bebé y luego quedo al cuidado de ellos…- Él comenzó su relato y conforme hablaba Ino abría los ojos cada vez más sorprendida. Cuando hubo terminado la rubia estaba sollozando por la suerte que le había tocado a la pequeña hermana del pelinegro. Se enjugo las falsas lágrimas con un pañuelo de encaje, tenía que demostrar que era sensible y muy caritativa, algo de por sí difícil para ella.

-Es triste, la pobrecilla…- Dijo con la voz quebrada.

-Yo le tengo mucho aprecio… Aunque en nuestras venas no corra la misma sangre, la he considerado como mi hermana, en verdad.- Algo extraño en él, jamás se había sincerado con nadie ni siquiera con Hinata, pero tenía que hacerlo para formar un vínculo con su futura esposa.

-Si, tal vez algún día conoceré su tierra natal, Lord Uchiha… Quizá podría visitarles…- Menciono con la vista perdida en el fondo de su taza.

-Dígame algo, princesa…- Se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente y se levantó del sillón. Lentamente se acercó a la chimenea, y pudo sentir que el calor que emanaba el fuego era en extremo agradable.

-¿Qué le gustaría saber, señor?- Pregunto con ansiedad.

-¿Estaría dispuesta a dejar todo lo que usted ama y casarse conmigo, Ino?- Ella sonrió porque él había mencionado su nombre con cierta ternura.

-Sí, mi señor, acepto de todo corazón su proposición…- La rubia no cabía en sí de júbilo, era lo que más deseaba y desde ese día, mucho mas, ya que iba a pertenecer a ese hombre.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, los ojos de ella brillaban de felicidad. La atrajo hacia él y beso sus labios brevemente. Luego tomo su mano izquierda e introdujo un anillo en su fino dedo, viendo con asombro que ajusto a la perfección.

La tarde transcurrió con tranquilidad, la princesa Ino observaba de vez en cuando la preciosa esmeralda incrustada en el aro dorado, como si temiera que solo se tratase de un sueño. Ahora ella y el futuro Raikage estaban comprometidos en matrimonio y nada ni nadie podría cambiar eso. Inmediatamente recordó a Sai y tuvo algo de temor, pero esperaba que todo continuara así, sin ningún problema.

Sasuke se retiró a sus aposentos, estaba en cierta forma feliz pero a la vez angustiado. Era indudable que cuando vio a la joven surgió la atracción a primera vista, pero no el amor. Aunque no se preocupo, ya que tal vez este sentimiento vendría con el tiempo. Ahora era necesario mandar una misiva urgente a sus padres. La guerra entre las dos naciones había terminado. En unos meses podría regresar a casa en compañía, para ese entonces, de su hermosa esposa. Hubiera deseado escribirle a Hinata después de abrir el maletín de piel y ver las constantes cartas que le mandara su _hermana_, algunas aun cerradas. Las había atado con una pequeña parte del listón de color azul que le diera ella antes de partir y que aún conservaba su perfume de violetas. Suspiro y las volvió a acomodar en su sitio. Se sentó en el pequeño escritorio que estaba en la habitación, donde había papel y un tintero, además de una pluma de pavorreal al costado. Comenzó a redactar su carta sin omitir ni un detalle, cuando la hubo terminado la selló y aun la sostuvo por unos instantes, era algo definitivo y ya no habría marcha atrás. No solo estaría con la mujer que creía algún día, podría llegar a amar, sino que era un arreglo justo para las dos naciones. Abrió las puertas y camino hacia el balcón, la lluvia ya había menguado haciendo más fresco el ambiente. Observo al cielo, las nubes comenzaban ya a disiparse, dejando ver en ciertos puntos las estrellas, aunque no había luna. Y era lo mejor, porque seguramente le recordaría los ojos de color de perla de su querida Hinata.

Suponía que su hermana también estaría contenta al igual que los demás por que él había madurado y había tomado la decisión más importante de su vida. Se imaginaba a la chica de cabellos azules como la noche, siendo la mejor amiga de su esposa, cuidando de sus sobrinos hasta que ella se casara. Este último pensamiento le dio un vuelco en el corazón, ella solo tenía dieciséis años y jamás aceptaría que nadie la alejara de su lado. Jamás y eso, sin lugar a dudas era definitivo.

_**Continuara…**_

_**¡Si Ino es una malvada! Y no será la única… Jejeje Por principio de cuentas, amo el romanticismo… Soy una cursi de lo peor… XD**_

_**Ok, el segundo capitulo no fue lo que yo esperaba, así que lo re edite. No le hice mayores cambios pero si gustan darse una vueltecita… n_n **_

_**Asi que cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia… Son bien recibidos y muchas gracias por leerse el fic…**_

_**Dimishing Quarter:**_ ¡Lo siento! Es necesario para el desarrollo de la historia, pero en un principio había considerado a Sakura para que ocupara su lugar. Pero me dije, solo esta vez utilizare a la rubia… No te preocupes aun falta más… Gracias por comentar…

_**Sasha545: **_¡Oh Dios! Si tienes toda la razón, pero la madrugada de ayer me sentía muy mal… Gracias por tu sugerencia, le hice algunos cambiecillos espero que te agraden, aunque supongo que no le estoy echando las suficientes ganas… ¡Gracias!

_**Setnysuna-Chan: **_Si lo se, yo también me lo imagino como un príncipe encantador…

_**Anii-GabiiZ: **_¡Ejem! U.U Yo soy una de esas… Bububu :'( Espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo, cuídate mucho y gracias por tus comentarios.

_**XIA UCHIHA: **_Y faltan mas_**… **_Pero no quiero adelantar nada, así que tendrás que esperar… Jijiji Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

¡De verdad me hacen feliz sus reviews! ¿Me regalan más?

HinataUchiha82


	4. Cartas

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Agradecimientos especiales a: Dimishing Quarter, Anii Gabiiz, XIA UCHIHA. **_

_**Capítulo IV**_

La correspondencia llego en tan solo una semana, las noticias al parecer eran buenas. Mikoto espero a que Fugaku terminara de leer para averiguar el contenido del mensaje.

-Bien, ¿qué dice nuestro muchacho?…- Indago con una sonrisa encantadora cuando vio que el rey dejo el pergamino sobre el escritorio. Él observo a la mujer a detalle, en realidad amaba a esa preciosa dama de cabellos oscuros desde el momento en que la conoció.

-Nuestra alianza es un hecho, el desposara a la princesa Ino Yamanaka…- Su estado de ánimo cambio drásticamente, ella ignoraba este pequeño pormenor.

-¿Se casara pronto?- Cuestiono ansiosa y Fugaku presto atención a la actitud que tomo al formularle la pregunta.

-¿Que ocurre, mujer? ¿Acaso no estas contenta?- Ella tardo en responder, sabía que Hinata amaba a Sasuke y cuando se enterara de la futura boda, segura estaba de que sufriría mucho.

-Si, por supuesto… ¿Qué más dice en la carta?- De inmediato cambio de tema.

-Por si quieres saber… Sí, _ama _a Ino y no es por obligación que lo hace. Él mismo dice que está feliz por el matrimonio… Aunque nos hace una petición…- Se recargo en la silla y se llevó las manos a la nuca. Mientras estaba a solas con su mujer, actuaba naturalmente sin los estragos de la _buena educación_.

-¿Cuál es?- Se dio la vuelta y acomodo los pliegues de su vestido, para acercarse al ventanal. Los árboles se mecían suavemente por el viento y el sol por fin se estaba ocultando en el horizonte.

-Nos ha pedido que Hinata no se entere, el planea una sorpresa para ella.- Mikoto sintió la cercanía de Fugaku y le concedió un tierno beso.

-Bien, fue su decisión… Ahora iré a darles la noticia a nuestros hijos, exceptuando lo del casamiento de Sasuke. Por cierto, la cena ya está lista… Te esperamos en el comedor…- La pelinegra salió apresuradamente del despacho, no sin antes despedirse adecuadamente de su esposo.

Los jóvenes al escuchar las noticias del príncipe se alegraron en gran manera, después de todo ya extrañaban a su querido hermano. Itachi recordó momentos bochornosos, haciendo que toda la familia riera por todo lo que pasaron hacía apenas unos cuantos años. Fueron tiempos felices que prometían ser mejores con el regreso del hijo que estaba en tierras lejanas. Y en el alma de la joven ojiperla florecía una gran esperanza. Porque el deseo que mas anhelaba se convertiría, al fin, en realidad.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado casi seis meses desde que habían recibido la carta, pero ya no habían llegado noticias de parte del moreno, por lo que Hinata pasó los días, sola y alejada de todos por sentirse muy deprimida. Esperaba que Sasuke llegara a más tardar un par de semanas después de recibida la misiva pero no fue así, y eso la entristecía en gran manera. Los días siguieron su curso hasta que llego la gran noticia esperada por los Uchiha, su regreso era un hecho.<p>

Desde hacia un par de días, el rey de Suna y su hermano habían arribado al país del Rayo para acompañar a la familia en los festejos de bienvenida del príncipe. Pero había algo mas que tenían en mente y solo entonces estaría terminada su misión en ese lugar. Debido a que el Raikage tenía mucho trabajo a temprana hora, tuvieron que posponer la entrevista para las diez de la mañana.

-Majestad, me alegra de que pueda recibirme.- Dijo un joven tosco de cabellos castaños con una reverencia hacia el hombre mayor que estaba enfrente de él.

-Les agradezco que nos acompañen en este banquete, tengo entendido que su hermano quiere hacerme una petición. Lo escucho…- Le motivo al joven invitándolo a sentarse.

-Milord, el Kazekage desea pedir la mano de la princesa Hinata en matrimonio.- Le soltó sin rodeos. Fugaku dudo un poco, a pesar de que ellos sabían la historia de su hija adoptiva, se preguntaba el porqué de elegirla a ella. El consejero del Kage del País del viento, se quedó observándolo por unos instantes, esperando su respuesta.

-Bien… Como usted sabrá, leal Consejero, Hinata no es mi hija y no puedo aceptar su petición a menos de que ella lo haga por voluntad propia. No puedo, pues, obligarla a aceptar al rey de Suna. Es algo que esta fuera de mis manos.- El soberano de alguna forma estaba convencido de que la ojiperla no aceptaría la proposición de matrimonio.

-Eso sería…- Intento interrumpir el joven, pero Lord Uchiha le hizo una seña para que lo dejara continuar.

-Lo entiendo, este matrimonio podría estrechar más los lazos de nuestras naciones. No perdemos nada con intentar.- Esto último tranquilizo a Kankuro, solo bastaba esperar que la joven estuviera de acuerdo. Así pues, Lord Uchiha se acercó a la puerta y ordeno a uno de los criados que solicitara la presencia de su hija en el despacho.

Ya habían pasado diez minutos desde que su padre le llamara. Y ahora miraba de soslayo al hermano del Lord No Sabaku… ¿Qué se traían ellos entre manos?

-Hija, te he citado porque tengo que preguntarte algo importante. Antes que nada, toma asiento.- Le dijo mientras ella obedecía diligentemente. Guardo silencio unos instantes, y como ella se sentía nerviosa, se aventuró a romper el incómodo silencio que se había forjado en ese lugar.

-¿Qué e-era eso que quería p-preguntarme, Padre?- El hombre la miro severamente y ella se cohibió un poco. Pero ya estaba acostumbrada a esa mirada, aunque no dejaba de causarle cierto temor.

-Bien, el motivo de que estés aquí es simple. El Kazekage me ha pedido tu mano en matrimonio…- Al escuchar estas palabras Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no podía creer lo que él estaba diciendo, tenía que tratarse de un error o de una mentira. Pero que el cielo se apiadara de ella porque prefería la muerte antes que aceptar desposarse con el rey de Suna.

-¿Princesa, se siente bien? - Cuestiono el castaño a su lado. Ella no respondió y el Raikage sabía que estaba asustada, así que opto por suavizar la conversación.

-Como sabes, pequeña, no eres de mi sangre. Y por consiguiente no puedo obligarte a aceptar. Simplemente te pido que antes de tomar una decisión, lo medites un poco.- Estas palabras fueron como bálsamo para su corazón, ella decidida se levantó y hablo con el Consejero.

-Señor, le agradezco desde el fondo de mi alma por su oferta, pero me temo que la tendré que rechazar…- Dicho esto hizo una reverencia y pidió permiso para salir, a lo que el Raikage no se pudo negar. Con una sonrisa en los labios camino a paso apresurado, se sentía libre porque podría ser ella la que eligiera a su marido, y ese sería sin duda el gran Sasuke Uchiha.

Después de terminada la platica entre los dos hombres, Kankuro se dirigió hacia las habitaciones de los huéspedes con sobrada preocupación. Aun no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para hacerle saber a su hermano, que la princesa se había negado rotundamente a casarse con él. Entro a la alcoba del pelirrojo, pero él de alguna forma había intuido la respuesta de la morena.

-Se negó… ¿Verdad?- Su voz sonó firme, pero el castaño sabía que el Kage estaba pasando un dolor amargo. Aunque el tratara de ocultarlo, estaba enamorado de la ojiperla desde que era una chiquilla.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor…- Le dijo su Consejero con tranquilidad, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Sin en cambio, el joven rey salió de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Hinata fue al lugar donde se celebraría la fiesta de bienvenida, todos los sirvientes estaban atareados arreglando el salón de baile, unos ponían flores y lazos por adornos, otros pulían el piso de mármol y algunos terminaban de limpiar los enormes ventanales del lugar.<p>

La joven comenzó a entonar una canción tradicional del reino que hablaba de la llegada de los ausentes, todos los que estaban ahí la observaron maravillados. Tenía la voz más encantadora que pudieran haber escuchado alguna vez en su vida. Unos ojos aguamarina la observaban con recelo, era muy hermosa pero aun no podía aceptar que ella no correspondiera a su afecto.

La muchacha no se percató de su presencia hasta que lo vio desaparecer por la puerta, pero no le tomo importancia. Debía apresurarse porque ese mismo día tenían prevista la llegada del príncipe al atardecer.

La brisa salina hizo que el sombrero de Lady Ino cayera sobre las olas del mar. Sus damas de compañía, aunque trataron de atraparlo en el aire, vieron preocupadas que sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

-¡Cielo Santo! No me gusta viajar por vía marítima…- Exclamo la rubia sosteniéndose el vestido.

-Era necesario, es mas corto el camino hacia mi país…- Sasuke se acercó hasta donde estaba ella.

-Lo se, pero tu sabes que odio el océano… Me da miedo…- Menciono haciendo un puchero.

-No te preocupes, solo restan un par de horas. Ven, el cocinero ha preparado un delicioso aperitivo.- Le dijo con elegancia y la condujo hacia el camarote.

-Necesitas darte un baño y vestirte de acuerdo a la ocasión, nos espera una gran bienvenida.- Fue lo único que dijo y cerró la puerta para que su esposa estuviera más cómoda.

Mikoto ya estaba lista y junto a Hana y Kurenai, esperaban por Hinata. El pequeño Mamoru vestía elegantemente pero aun así seguía con sus travesuras. De vez en cuando la mujer de ojos de color rubí lo perseguía logrando que así se salvara uno que otro jarrón valioso.

-Mamoru… ¡Quieto!- Se escucho desde la puerta.

-Si, padre…- Al instante todo quedo en silencio. El General e Itachi habían regresado hacia cuatro meses del País de la Lluvia junto a las tropas y su hijo se había descarriado un poco, puesto que su esposa, Kurenai, era muy blanda y raras veces lo corregía.

-Gracias…- Soltó la mujer de cabello castaño. El hombre saludo a la reina y a la esposa de Itachi, quienes se quedaron allí aguardando por la ojiperla. Kurenai tomo de la mano a su niño y subió al carruaje junto a su marido, siendo los primeros en irse con rumbo al puerto, era un traslado de diez minutos y aunque el astillero estaba algo retirado, desde las colinas donde estaba construido el castillo se podía ver la ciudad en el otro extremo de la costa.

Hinata sabía que la esperaban pero era necesario llevar un recuento de lo que estaba pasando en su vida y este momento tenía que ser agregado a sus escritos de cualquier manera. Antes de salir, se ajusto el sombrero y se dio un último vistazo. En su camino se encontró con el Rey de Suna y el hermano de esté, quien adelanto y los dejo solos. Ella por educación hizo una reverencia.

-Milord…- Dijo cortésmente.

-Miladi…- Al escucharlo hablar inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que estaba molesto y ya sabía el porqué, pero no dijo nada más. Con amabilidad el joven le ofreció su brazo y ella con singular elegancia se sujeto con suavidad y juntos bajaron hasta el recibidor, donde esperaban los demás miembros de la familia y sus huéspedes.

También habían invitado a la familia Namikaze, pero a ellos se les hizo imposible asistir. A modo de disculpa enviaron regalos para el príncipe en muestra de aprecio hacia los Uchiha.

Todos estaban listos para sumarse a la gran fiesta que se avecinaba. La mayoría de los habitantes ya estaban apostados alrededor de la fortificación de piedra que protegía a la ciudad, en espera del hijo menor de sus gobernantes.

Había pasado un buen rato y el vigía que estaba apostado en lo más alto del barco dio el aviso.

-¡Tierra a la vista!- Todos los marineros se acercaron a cubierta para ver el bello país que se extendía ante sus ojos. Junto al timonel estaban Ino y Sasuke, ambos emocionados.

-¿Ese es el castillo?- Pregunto la rubia apuntando hacia el otro extremo del horizonte, donde se alzaba una construcción majestuosa sobre unas inmensas colinas.

-Así es…- Afirmo el joven de ojos oscuros. Observo por el catalejo hacia la ventana donde se suponía estaba la habitación de Hinata, no olvido la promesa que le hizo de que en señal de bienvenida colgaría listones de colores para que supiera que le alegraba su regreso en gran manera. Y corroboro que allí estaban, ondeándose con el viento. Sonrió inconscientemente, recordando a la pequeña niña que no paro de llorar cuando se hubo enterado de que el tenia que irse. Tal vez, para siempre.

-¡Ya se avecinan!- Grito Asuma. Todos con los ojos entrecerrados observaron como una pequeña nube del tamaño de la palma de una mano se movía conforme a las olas del mar.

-¡Es mi hijo!- Rio emocionada Mikoto.

-Sasuke… Por fin, ha regresado…- Soltó la ojiperla en un murmullo casi inaudible, pero que no paso desapercibido para el Kazekage. Quien se quedo sorprendido de la forma en que se expreso la joven princesa.

Tal vez, fuera su imaginación, porque no podía deducirlo con seguridad pero allí había algo más que amor fraternal. Aunque lo desecho de inmediato, después de todo era seguro que sabía que él estaba casado.

Ella bajo la pequeña escalinata que conducía al balcón de la construcción con agilidad y se aferro a uno de los pilares que soportaban la edificación, era como si no pudiera sostenerse en pie por sus propios medios, debido a la felicidad que la embargaba y en efecto eso era.

-Amor mio…- Suspiro, ajena a la algarabía que ocasionaron todos los ahí presentes.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Estan un poco OoC, en especial Hinata, pero siempre me pregunte como seria si Hiashi no hubiera sido su padre. Es raro porque tanto Fugaku como Hiashi, se podria creer que casi tienen el mismo caracter. En fin, veremos que pasa en los proximos capitulos. **_

_**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**_

_**Hasta la proxima...**_

_**HinataUchiha82**_


	5. Dolor

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Cap**__**í**__**tulo V**_

La majestuosa nave surcaba el océano imponente, mientras que Hinata aun lloraba de la felicidad y bendecía a ese barco que por fin había traído a su amado Sasuke sano y salvo, después de pasar dos largos años lejos de casa. Junto a ella se encontraban el pequeño Mamoru, Hana, Kurenai y Mikoto, estas últimas meciendo sus pañuelos blancos en señal de bienvenida.

La joven ojiperla detuvo su mirada en Fugaku e Itachi, quienes estaban apostados en el muelle. Ellos iban a recibir a los viajeros que ahora retornaban a su hogar. Asuma estaba al frente de los soldados y todo el pueblo celebraba el regreso de su futuro Raikage. Momentos después los marineros se encargaron de colocar la escalerilla para que descendieran los pasajeros.

Allí estaba él, listo para desembarcar y poner sus pies en la tierra que lo vio nacer. La joven entrecerró los ojos y las lágrimas corrieron sin interrupción por sus mejillas sonrosadas. Ella no quiso esperar, bajo inmediatamente la escalinata de la alta terraza mientras que Mikoto gritaba su nombre. La joven sentía muchos nervios al saber que él había vuelto. ¿Acaso se acordaría de ella? No quería pecar de vanidosa pero muchas veces le habían dicho que era la más hermosa y su belleza imposible de olvidar… ¿Sería así? Se rio de ella mentalmente, sí que estaba enamorada.

Hinata se detuvo frente a un espejo que había antes de salir del palacio, se secó las lágrimas y se acomodó el cabello. Suspiro y camino lentamente hacia su destino.

Trato de abrirse paso entre los soldados, quienes al ver que era la joven princesa se lo cedieron apartándose al instante. Se ocultó detrás de Asuma, debido a su timidez que afloro de inmediato. Su madre adoptiva la observo desde la lejanía con preocupación, ella sabía de los sentimientos de su pequeña Hinata y era seguro que la decepción _la mataría_.

La ojiperla comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y a sentir que le faltaba el aliento, en un momento jugueteo con sus dedos índices, de pronto levanto la vista y el apareció, lucia más guapo desde la última vez que tuvo la fortuna de verlo. Sasuke se mantuvo estático, su armadura estaba cubierta por una manto de terciopelo purpura y tenía la mirada puesta en donde estaba su padre y hermano. Desde su posición, no pudo saber por qué él se estaba demorando.

De pronto el pelinegro tendió su mano y una más pequeña descanso sobre esta. Era la princesa del País de la Lluvia, su piel era muy blanca y sus ojos turquesa brillaban intensamente, su cabello rubio estaba recogido en un moño y con la otra mano sostenía... ¿Su vientre? ¿Ella estaba embarazada?

Gritos de júbilo se escucharon por doquier.

-¡Viva el Príncipe Sasuke Uchiha y su esposa, Lady Ino!- Gritaron los guerreros, seguidos de la ovación del pueblo.

Ella tardó en descifrar aquellas palabras.

Cuando pudo darse cuenta de su situación, soltó ambos brazos derrotada y todo se oscureció a su alrededor. Quedando solamente visible la pareja que aún estaba tomada de las manos.

El joven se dio cuenta de que ella estaba allí y soltó a su esposa tratando de ir hacia ella. Lucia muy diferente, era más guapa de lo que recordaba. Hinata le sostuvo la mirada sin pestañear, pero antes de que él siquiera haya dado un paso para acercarse, salió corriendo apresurada.

Con una mano sobre su pecho trataba de aplacar el fuerte dolor que amenazaba con acabar con ella, dejando a Sasuke sorprendido por su actuación.

-Bienvenidos…- Saludo su padre para después besar la mano de su nuera, quien sonrió encantadoramente.

-Gracias majestad, me da mucho gusto volver a verlos.- Dijo dando un abrazo amistoso a su progenitor y después a su hermano mayor.

Su madre y su cuñada esperaban por los recién llegados. Mikoto observo a la mujer detenidamente, por su instinto de madre sintió que definitivamente había algo en ella que no le inspiraba confianza. Desecho estos pensamientos, porque su hijo se veía feliz. ¿Pero que habrá sido de su hija?

-¿Y a donde esta la susodicha Hinata?- Pregunto la rubia en voz baja, al ver que ya le habían presentado a casi todos los miembros de la familia Uchiha a excepción de la joven _hermana_ de su esposo. Sasuke no respondió a los cuestionamientos de su mujer y en cambio, siguió a su padre para saludar a los diplomáticos más importantes que les acompañaban. Luego a Asuma y su preciosa familia.

Pero lo que le asombró en gran manera fue que la chica de ojos perlas no estaba por ningún lado, aunque se abstuvo de preguntar, ya que su madre había hecho un comentario de que faltaba un carruaje. ¿Entonces se había ido? ¿Por qué? Creía que ella iba a estar feliz por su regreso, ¿Qué había pasado? … Miro por el rabillo del ojo a su flamante esposa, que reía y hablaba animadamente con Hana, sin duda alguna Hinata era muy diferente a ella.

* * *

><p>La muchacha llego al castillo mucho antes y se encerró en su habitación para después arrojarse sobre la cama. Dio rienda suelta al llanto y con la almohada trataba de ahogar sus sollozos; evitando gritar el nombre de aquel que nunca la amaría como <em>mujer<em>, si no como a una _hermana_.

Se levanto de la cama y camino por toda la habitación, se sentía como fiera enjaulada. Se retorcía las manos al recordar a la rubia, quería odiarla, y a él especialmente por traicionarla.

Se asomo a la ventana y con ira arranco de tajo los bellos listones de seda, estaba segura que a él no le importaría. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, ese dolor era imposible de descifrar. Vacío, ira, decepción… Era una mezcla de sentimientos que le hacían daño.

Y su mente también era una maraña de preguntas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aquel hombre que amaba se había casado con otra? ¿Acaso no sabía el daño que le había hecho? Y no conforme con eso, esa mujer estaba esperando un hijo de él.

¡Un hijo de él!

Se llevo las manos a la frente porque sintió que todo le daba vueltas, no podía creerlo… Ese bebé debía ser suyo… ¿Por qué el destino le había sido adverso? No lo entendía, tal vez lo merecía. Tal vez por eso su familia verdadera, la había hecho a un lado.*

Con lentitud se subió a la cama y continúo llorando, para desahogarse un poco. Se abrazó a si misma, hacia frio… Mucho frio…

* * *

><p>-Gaara… ¿Ocurre algo?- Le inquirió el castaño a su hermano con marcada preocupación.<p>

-¿Viste como huyo Lady Hinata de ese lugar?- Cuestiono gélidamente.

-La vi, pero…-

-Estaba celosa, Kankuro… ¡Estoy seguro que ella ama a Sasuke Uchiha!- Exclamo, dejando un poco perplejo a su consejero.

-Bien, pero te recuerdo que son hermanos.- Le dijo tajantemente.

-No de sangre.- Replico el rey de Suna.

-El hecho de que no haya aceptado tu proposición, no quiere decir que ella este enamorada del hijo del Raikage. Probablemente la embargo la emoción. ¿Quién sabe?- Suspiro cruzándose de brazos. El pelirrojo ya no dijo más y solo se escucho los cascos de los caballos que tiraban del carruaje.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado más de dos horas, la joven abrió los ojos perezosamente y se dio cuenta de que todo estaba en completa oscuridad. Ni siquiera recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormida. Suspiro llevándose una mano a la cabeza y entonces la perilla de la puerta giró lentamente. Espero en silencio hasta que reconoció la voz que le llamaba.<p>

-Hija...- Mikoto llevaba un candelero tratando de iluminar la alcoba, al ver a su niña en esa situación lo dejo sobre la mesa y se sentó a su lado acariciándole los negros cabellos como siempre hacia cuando ella era más pequeña.

-¿Madre, porque nunca me dijiste que él se había casado?- La muchacha tenía su vista fija en las flores de los paneles que adornaban su cuarto.

-No lo tomes a mal, yo quería decírtelo pero Sasuke no lo quiso así, el esperaba que fuera una sorpresa... No lo trato de justificar, amor, es solo que él es ajeno a tus sentimientos...- La mujer trato de tomar sus manos pero ella las retiro con rapidez, se sentía traicionada por todos aquellos a los que amaba.

-Dime, si él me hubiera correspondido, tu… ¿Habrías aceptado nuestra relación?- Pregunto incorporándose y buscando su mirada a la pálida luz de las velas. Los negros ojos de su madre brillaron y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Era lo que más deseaba en la vida, que tú fueras la esposa de Sasuke...- Hinata rompió en llanto y se abrazó a ella, buscando el calor maternal que le brindaba cada vez que se sentía deprimida y de verdad que hoy lo necesitaba más que nunca.

-Madre, ¿aún está el Kazekage presente?- La mujer la soltó de inmediato, ¿qué era lo que pretendía su hija?...

-Sí, él y su hermano están en el salón de banquetes... ¿Por qué?- Pregunto en un hilillo de voz.

-Dile a mi padre que acepto la proposición...- Su voz sonaba tan segura y Mikoto tembló, la asió de los hombros y la obligo a verle a la cara.

-¡Hija! ¡Recapacita! No es una obligación, no lo hagas porque estas sufriendo por Sasuke... El...- Hinata aparto suavemente las manos de la pelinegra y sonrió amablemente.

-Es mi deseo, ¿podrás entenderme?- La joven espero por la respuesta de su madre.

-No estoy de acuerdo, no me pidas que lo haga, porque no lo hare...- Le dijo terminantemente.

-¡Tienes que aceptar! ¡Por favor! No podría estar aquí con esa mujer alrededor y no soportaría que... Podría incluso _matarme_...- Su última arma, el chantaje. Mikoto la observo reprobadoramente y lo que hizo fue asentir, de verdad que la jugarreta de Hinata estaba funcionando en su persona.

-Gracias...- Ella le dirigió una mirada de tranquilidad pero en su ser aún estaba la duda de que había sido una decisión precipitada. ¡Por Dios! Eso era, pero no quiso darle vueltas al asunto, no quería ver todas las mañanas como salía la rubia de la habitación de su amado. Y el estar lejos, probablemente sería lo mejor.

* * *

><p>En el gran salón brotaba el bullicio, largas mesas se extendían a lo largo del lugar llenas de deliciosas viandas y los más costosos vinos. En la mesa principal se encontraban Fugaku seguido de Sasuke e Itachi, también estaba Gaara y a un lado su hermano Kankuro, este último disfrutando de una buena charla con Hana e Ino. Mikoto llego hacia donde estaba su esposo y le hablo en voz queda al oído, el no mostro ninguna emoción. Hinata algunas veces podía ser testaruda pero lo compensaba con su nobleza. Era una hija obediente, después de todo.<p>

Camino con rumbo hacia donde se estaba llevando a cabo la celebración, antes de salir se arregló el vestido y retoco su peinado, además de aplicarse un poco de maquillaje.

A su llegada, las miradas de Sasuke y de Gaara estaban sobre ella, sonrió tímidamente y se acercó al lugar que le correspondía, en el otro extremo del Kazekage. Ella hizo una reverencia mientras que un sirviente acomodaba la silla para que se sentara, el pelirrojo pareció no notar su existencia y era el único con quien podría comenzar un diálogo, pero en vez de esto opto por tomar un poco de vino. Hinata lo observo de reojo, de verdad que era muy apuesto pero tenía tan mala fama. Decían los rumores que poseía en su interior un demonio y que siempre estaba sediento de sangre. Se removió incomoda en su silla.

Él volteo a verla con sus ojos de color aguamarina, estaba molesto, lo podía sentir. De seguro no había olvidado que ella se había negado a desposarse con él y su opinión, como mujer, era que fue un golpe bajo a su ego. De pronto Fugaku se levantó y pidió a los invitados que guardaran compostura, tenía que hacer un importante anuncio.

Sasuke veía a Hinata con mucho anhelo, deseaba hablarle. Pero esperaría al final de la celebración, de ser necesario.

-Agradecemos a Dios que mi hijo haya regresado sano y salvo desde su partida hacia el País de la Lluvia para luchar en una guerra por el bien de nuestro pueblo. Llegado su tiempo firmamos una alianza para que esta batalla no se prolongara por tiempo indefinido y el desposo a la Princesa Ino, quien ahora está esperando un hijo y él, en un futuro se convertirá en el Raikage del País del Rayo. ¡Bienvenidos sean!- Dijo alzando su copa y ofreciendo un brindis en su honor, hubo gritos de emoción por parte de los presentes y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

Después de unos instantes volvió a retomar la palabra, dando señas con las manos para que guardaran silencio y escucharan el segundo anuncio que tenía que darles a sus súbditos.

-Y una noticia que alegrara aún más a nuestra nación, mi hija, la princesa Hinata va a contraer nupcias con el Kazekage Sabaku No Gaara, a quien considerare un hijo desde hoy… Reciban mi bendición y que sean muy felices...- Al terminar, el pelirrojo tenía los ojos muy abiertos, debía decir algo, era el protocolo. Sasuke estaba sorprendido con la noticia y simplemente fingió que lo alegraba, alzando su copa y dirigiendo una sonrisa a su hermana. La joven se ruborizo y tomo de la mano a su futuro esposo. El siguió impasible aun después del gesto de ella.

-Las alianzas del País del Viento y del Rayo perduraran por siempre…- El siguió hablando y Hinata tenía perdida la mente en quién sabe dónde sin tomarle la debida atención, lo único que la saco de su pensamiento fueron las palabras: _"La boda se efectuara en un año…"_ Ella se levantó de golpe atrayendo sobre si toda la atención de la gente que la observaron extrañados, se le vinieron los colores al rostro y volvió a ocupar su lugar. Gaara había terminado de hablar y continuo con su frialdad, de pronto sintió el cálido aliento de su novia tratando de decirle algo al oído, a él le recordó el delicioso olor del té de hierbabuena.

-M-mi s-señor, le pido que p-por favor no e-esperemos… Me g-gustaría que nos c-casáramos el fin de semana en Suna… P-por favor…- El no daba crédito a la petición de la ojiperla pero asintió, había algo que le atraía de esa hermosa mujer.

Cuando hubo dicho el cambio de planes, Sasuke se estremeció. La iban a apartar de su lado y por ende no lo aceptaría. Debido al ruido que había, el sonido de la copa romperse en su mano paso desapercibido para todos, excepto para ella. Sus miradas colisionaron aunque estaban algo alejados, ella se sonrojo e inmediatamente volteo el rostro.

Ino observo a la joven, era más bonita de lo que se había imaginado. Pero no había nada de que preocuparse al ver que no se quitaban los ojos de encima, pues él era su esposo y ella la prometida del Kazekage. Aunque no estaba tranquila del todo, sintió que debía tener mucho cuidado.

Después de la cena, los invitados pasaron al enorme salón de baile donde ya estaba dispuesta una orquesta.

Un vals conocido se escuchó por todo el recinto, era la canción favorita de Hinata. Sasuke se acercó a ella pero fue detenido por su esposa quien le pidió bailar ese precioso tema. Gaara observaba con interés a su prometida, pues lucia triste. Kankuro a su lado le dio unos pequeños golpes en las costillas con el codo.

-Hermano, si no la invitas a bailar, lo hare yo…- Dijo con malicia para darle picones y hacer que él se acercara a su futura. El bufo con molestia pero agradecía ese gesto de su Consejero, así que camino en dirección a la joven, quien tenía su vista fija en Sasuke y su esposa.

-Me permite esta pieza, Lady Hinata…- Ella iba a negar su oferta pero al ver a Sasuke sonreír y bailar con esa mujer, y nada menos que su melodía preferida, le entraron unos deseos enormes de llorar. Tenía que distraerse para evitar que el llanto le ganara una vez más, así que acepto sin dudar.

El pelirrojo la tomo del talle, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara y desviara su atención en las demás parejas. Kurenai y Asuma se veían tan lindos juntos al igual que sus padres.

-¿Princesa esta lista?- Pregunto el joven rey, mientras ella asentía lentamente y posaba su mano sobre la de él y con la otra recogía un poco el extremo del vestido. Y así comenzaron a girar por todo el salón, de vez en cuando su mirada se topaba con aquellos ojos negros que tanto adoraba.

-Si me permite, es usted una mujer muy bella…- Le dijo Gaara al oído suavemente, ella se ruborizo y sus ojos brillaron, estos pequeños detalles no pasaron desapercibidos para el azabache, quien mostro cierto malestar, haciendo que se descuidara y sin querer, pisara el vestido de su esposa quien perdió el equilibrio y fue a dar al suelo. Por fortuna, en un movimiento rápido la levanto y continuaron bailando al compás de la música como si nada hubiera pasado.

-G-gracias, Lord No Sabaku…- A pesar de que ya le habían dicho ese piropo, nunca nadie lo había hecho como él, tan tierno. Agradeció con una hermosa sonrisa, haciendo que el corazón del Kazekage latiera de pasión por ella.

-¿Estas feliz?- Pregunto con nerviosismo que trato de ocultar a medias. La jovencita tardo en responder puesto que la verdad, en sí, era que no lo estaba.

-S-si… D-digo, mi hermano ha r-regresado y yo…- No dijo más, la música se había detenido. Después de unos minutos comenzó otra ronda de melodías y muchos disfrutaron de ellas, danzando por el lugar.

-Hija… ¿Serias tan gentil de entonar una canción?- Pidió Fugaku a la joven, después de que la orquesta había tomado un descanso.

-Si, padre…- Con ligero andar se subió al pequeño escenario, seguida del violinista.

Aunque todos tenían la vista fija en su persona, esa noche decidió cantar con todo el corazón el dolor que había tomado por sorpresa su vida. Todos estaban hechizados por la bella voz de la princesa. Muchos habían recorrido el mundo y habían escuchado diferentes cantantes pero ella, era única.

Cuando termino su actuación, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Gaara, pues la estaba esperando.

-Ya la había escuchado cantar, princesa. Pero hoy me dejo impresionado…-Le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y la joven acepto amablemente el cumplido.

-Gracias, mi señor…- Soltó en voz baja. Cuándo su prometido miro a otro lado se escurrió entre los invitados y salió rumbo a los jardines.

* * *

><p>Sasuke estaba observando la pálida luna.<p>

La ojiperla dio la vuelta sobre sus talones al verlo allí sobre la terraza, pero la seda de su vestido crujió delatándola.

-Hinata… ¿Por qué te alejas de mí?- Cuestiono sin mirarla siquiera.

-S-sasuke… No es l-lo que piensas…- Le respondió tratando de parecer serena, el giro y sus ojos lo vieron con tristeza, ella lo amaba y deseaba acercarse a su persona.

Dudo por unos instantes pero no podía soportarlo más, si no lo hacía de una vez por todas, creía que desfallecería en ese momento. Corrió con lágrimas en los ojos y salto a sus brazos, como lo hizo antes de que él se fuera. Lo abrazo con tanta fuerza y aunque ya jamás le pertenecería, no lo soltó en ningún momento. Aspiro su aroma con detenimiento y el a su vez correspondió a su pequeña, oliendo el delicioso perfume de violetas que despedían sus cabellos. Cuando se hubieron separado el tomo su barbilla e hizo que le mirara, por Dios que estaba muy hermosa. Hinata hizo ademan de querer besarlo en los labios, lo que obligo a Sasuke a ponerse alerta. Cuando sus respiraciones casi chocaron, ella lo plasmo en la mejilla del moreno, luego huyo rumbo al salón y dejo al príncipe impactado con su atrevimiento.

Después de la celebración, el pelinegro se encontraba al borde de la cama pensativo, mientras que Ino dormía profundamente. Aun traía puesto su traje pero la camisa estaba desabotonada a medias, no podía conciliar el sueño así que salió a caminar por los pasillos. Ya estaba próximo el amanecer y los lugares recorridos le traían mucha nostalgia. No se detuvo hasta que llego a la puerta de la habitación de su joven hermana. Nunca necesito permiso para entrar y esta vez no sería la excepción, deseaba verla dormir y velar su sueño, como lo hacía en las noches de tormenta, cuando eran pequeños. Entró sigilosamente a la recamara y vio que la lámpara había menguado su luz. Pero aun así podía distinguirla en su plenitud. Su camisón estaba levantado mostrando parte de sus bien torneadas piernas y su cabello estaba tejido en una trenza. Él se recostó a su lado y le abrazo tiernamente, de verdad que se sentía un poco extraño y no podía deducir que había pasado y el porqué de esa actitud.

Hinata al sentir el calor de él, correspondió por instinto a su muestra de afecto… Se acurruco más y Sasuke lo vio como algo peligroso, porque un instinto animal de hacerle el amor se apodero de él. Lentamente se separó de ella y se alejó de ahí en silencio, se sentía avergonzado y como un reverendo idiota. Ella ya no era una niña, era una mujer hecha y derecha. Atractiva y deseable.

Entro a la habitación que compartía con su mujer y camino al cuarto de baño. Había agua en la palangana y se mojó el rostro para salir de ese estupor que lo dejo en estado de shock. Esa no era la manera de comportarse, él era un hombre casado y por lo que él suponía estaba enamorado de su esposa. Y no quería dañar a Hinata, prefería morir mil muertes, antes que verla sufrir.

* * *

><p>El desayuno fue de lo más estresante, Gaara y Sasuke apenas si se dirigían la mirada y todo por la preciosa dama que esa mañana brillaba por su ausencia. Fugaku comenzó la plática después de que el café fuera servido.<p>

-Kazekage, espero este disfrutando de nuestra hospitalidad. El príncipe Sasuke y su esposa, aquí presentes, acompañaran a mi hija, para que además asistan a la boda. Es probable que nosotros partamos después de que ustedes lo hayan hecho rumbo al País de la nieve. Lamentablemente a primera hora llego una misiva avisándonos que el rey había fallecido. Por lo cual considero que una fiesta de bodas seria inapropiada en este momento.- El pelirrojo lo observaba seriamente mientras él hablaba.

-No es ningún problema, majestad. Sé que los vínculos que tienen con la familia Inuzuka van más allá de la amistad y el deber… Pero no se preocupen, cuidare de mi esposa…- Dijo el Kazekage.

-FUTURA esposa…- Sasuke le corrigió haciendo énfasis en la primera palabra. Kankuro hizo un gesto de molestia.

-Así es, pero ella en unos cuantos días se convertirá en la reina de Suna. Si me permiten, creo que es correcto que le llame así…- Le dirigió una seria mirada al pelinegro, ese tipo no era de su agrado.

-Bien, es necesario que vaya a ver a mi nuera… Después de eso, si gustan podremos practicar esgrima o ir de cacería, aunque estemos pasando por este duelo no podemos dejar de ser hospitalarios.- El Raikage corto por lo sano.

-Le estamos agradecidos, pero mi hermano y yo partiremos al anochecer… Debemos preparar todo para la ceremonia.- El pelirrojo se levantó e hizo una reverencia a su suegro. El acepto su decisión de buen grado y se retiró a las habitaciones de Itachi. Los que quedaron aguardaron en un tenso silencio, que se rompió cuando Sasuke se disculpó y le pidió a su esposa que le acompañara.

_**Continuara…**_

¡Si! El quinto capitulo terminado… Sasuke y Hinata… Kishimoto debería casarlos y por supuesto que tengan muchos retoños. Con diez hijos para empezar, y eso para empezar… (Aclaro)

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, aunque lamentablemente se me seco el cerebro. Como la inspiración se me fue porque, vaya, estoy enferma y se me termino el medicamento, o sea, ya no me puedo poner loca. Jejeje

Considero que Hinata es muy perfecta, sabe dibujar y cantar… Es muy bonita pero es celosa… Espero que no los asuste tanto OoC :S

*Hinata aun no sabe lo acontecido a su familia.

SYCC: Pues tendré que ponerme a trabajar… ¿Qué no? Jejeje Gracias por tu comentario.

XIA UCHIHA: ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Ay! Me sonrojo, pero Hina me gana… n_n Y no te adelanto nada, ya sabes que paso… Pero aun falta mas… Gracias por estar al pendiente, la verdad, no sabia como continuar la historia. ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario, de verdad que me levanto el animo!

Annii Gabiiz: Trate de hacer lo mejor que pude. ¡Espero que después de este capítulo, aun vivas! :S Es broma, ahora… Pues tengo muchas historias que aun no he terminado, pero procurare terminar esta historia en razón de un mes… Creo… No te asustes, ya estoy con el sexto capitulo… A ver que sale… ¡Gracias por comentar!

¡Gracias a todos por leer!

HinataUchiha82


	6. Lejania

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Capitulo VI**_

Hana lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de su esposo, haciendo que sus mejillas estuvieran más rojas de lo normal. Kurenai, Mikoto y Hinata también la seguían sin poder hacer nada para menguar el dolor de la chica, era en extremo triste que ella tuviera que estar tan alejada de su familia, pero no iba a ser por mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esa tragedia en ese preciso momento? Estaba tan feliz de que después de la boda volvería con los suyos en compañía de Itachi. La joven castaña perdió el sentido y las mujeres se sobresaltaron, pero optaron por dejarla tranquila para que descansara un poco. Su marido se negó a dejarla por si despertaba, en ese preciso momento entro Fugaku seguido de Sasuke e Ino.

-Se ha desmayado…- Dijo Mikoto.

-Si me permiten…- Le oyeron decir a Kurenai quien se acercó apresuradamente hacia donde estaba recostada la joven, ella le palpo el rostro con suavidad y después el vientre. Era una duda que tenía, la había visto volver el estómago varias veces en los últimos días y decía que estaba muy somnolienta desde hacía un par de meses.

-¿Ocurre algo, Kurenai?- Le pregunto el Raikage.

-¿Sabe Milord? De esto conozco muy poco, pero sin lugar a dudas puedo asegurarle de que ella está esperando… - Todos la vieron confundidos.

-¿Esperando?- Pregunto Itachi incrédulo.

-¿A qué se refiere, madrina?- Se aventuró a cuestionar la peli azulada.

-A que el príncipe va a ser padre…- Respondió con una encantadora sonrisa en los labios.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y más el futuro padre, puesto que tenían más de tres años casados y aunque habían intentado por todos los medios de que ella se embarazara, la idea de un hijo había desaparecido de sus prioridades por el momento.

-Tal vez deberíamos llamar al médico… Para verificar…- Dijo al fin el mayor de los hijos.

Se hizo como había pedido y ahora toda la familia esperaba impaciente afuera de la habitación. Mikoto como buena madre le había tomado las manos para que él se tranquilizara y Fugaku le daba palmaditas en la espalda haciéndole entender que todo estaría bien y que no había de que preocuparse. El doctor no tardo mucho, cuando salió les dijo que la agradable noticia era cierta. Itachi entro y los demás esperaron a que tuviera una charla con su mujer, así que los dejaron solos.

Habían pasado un par de horas y Hana estaba más tranquila, su esposo le había dicho que tenía que estar bien para que no afectara al bebé su estado de ánimo, cosa que ella acepto al instante. Después de eso la familia completa entro a saludar y bendecir a los futuros padres.

-¡Felicidades hermano!- Hinata abrazo a Itachi y luego a su querida cuñada. De verdad que estaba muy contenta por ellos dos.

-Gracias, pequeña… Lastima que te vas a casar, ya no tendré niñera…- Dijo el moreno sonriendo y recibió un golpe en el hombro por parte de la joven de blancos orbes.

-¡Aja! Solo eso faltaba…- Soltó fingiendo enfado. Todos rieron en coro, no así Sasuke quien estaba muy serio con la situación de la boda.

-Oye, tienes fuerza en ese brazo… Pobre de tu futuro esposo…- Gruño mientras se tocaba la parte del brazo afectada.

-Itachi, no seas exagerado…- Soltó su esposa.

-Querida… ¿Es que acaso no deseas defenderme?- Preguntó a su mujer.

-No seas llorón…- Rio Hana, viendo divertida la mueca de desolación en el rostro de su marido.

-Varones retírense que tenemos que hablar de cosas de mujeres…- Ordeno Mikoto. Todos obedecieron a la pelinegra solícitamente. Luego de que estuvieron solas, Ino se sentó sobre la cama para dar sus enhorabuenas para la futura madre. Y como todas comenzaron a hablar de bebés, la ojiperla se sintió fuera de lugar y se alejó de allí, a pesar de la insistencia de las damas ahí presentes.

Hinata camino por los preciosos jardines llenos de rosas y azucenas. Estaba contenta, aun recordaba como su cuñada lloraba y decía que tenía miedo de nunca poder tener hijos. Pero a los veintiún años todavía era muy buena edad para tenerlos. Cuando fue a felicitarla, Ino había robado toda la atención de su cuñada, hablando de los hijos esto, los hijos aquello. Claro que se puso celosa, Hana era su mejor amiga y esa intrusa, no solo le había quitado a Sasuke sino que ahora trataba de robarle el amor de su familia.

Se sentó en uno de los bancos y respiro profundamente, debía calmarse. Recordó un extraño sueño que tuvo, en el cual su amado la abrazaba. Se sonrojo un poco y comenzó a delinear los pliegues del vestido como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-¿Hinata?- Observo las botas de la persona que le hablaba porque no se atrevía a confrontarlo.

-S-Sasuke… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto sin quitar la vista del suelo y con cierto nerviosismo.

-Buscándote, llevo todo el día tratando de hablar contigo y desapareces…- Dijo seriamente.

-¡N-no es así!- Exclamo ofendida, aunque la verdad así era. Trataba de perderse y estar alejada de su presencia, lo más posible.

-Pequeña, necesito preguntarte algo que ocurrió la noche anterior…- Ella se asustó un poco y el joven la observo fijamente.

-N-no sé de qué me hablas, necesito ver a Kurenai…- Se levantó y presta para huir una vez mas, la detuvo tomándola firmemente del brazo.

-Sabes que Kurenai y Asuma tienen asuntos pendientes con su majestad, ¿Por qué niegas que has estado evitándome desde que llegue?... Primero en el muelle, luego en el baile… Y ese beso… ¿Por qué me ibas a besar en la boca?- La cuestiono asiéndola por los hombros, tratando en vano que ella lo confrontara. Se quedó petrificada cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de Sasuke. Estaba asustada pero tenía que salir de ese embrollo.

-¡Suéltame! Me estás haciendo daño, hermano, jamás intente besarte… Fue solo un impulso pero no tienes de que preocuparte, no significo nada…- No entendía porque la explicación de ella le afecto en demasía, algo en su interior deseaba que fuera de otra forma.

-Jamás has sabido mentir, Hinata… Ahora dime la verdad…- Demando.

-¡Milord!- El volteo de improviso en la dirección donde tenía fija la mirada la ojiperla y allí estaba el rey de Suna, aunque lo bastante lejos como para que pudiera escuchar la discusión. Lentamente la soltó.

-Esta charla no ha terminado…- Le amenazo y camino de su lado.

-Lo que quieres que te diga Sasuke, ya lo sabes. Amo al Kazekage y me casare con él, aunque pienses cosas que no son…- Dijo con seriedad, haciendo que el detuviera sus pasos.

-Entonces, solo quiero que sepas que siempre serás mi hermana…- Ella por instinto lo vio alejarse con rumbo al castillo y sintió que no podía contener las lágrimas, pero se abstuvo porque Gaara estaba ya al lado de ella.

-¿Se encuentra bien, princesa? Vi hace un momento que estaba en compañía de su hermano…- Dijo mirando hacia el lugar por donde había desaparecido el moreno.

-Así es…- Respondió mecánicamente.

-No pude dejar de notar, que estaban discutiendo…- Esto último la hizo sobresaltarse.

-N-no, solo platicábamos respecto a Hana y el viaje, es todo.- Ella hizo una reverencia y se alejó de allí.

-Hinata…- El menciono su nombre en un suspiro, que pasó desapercibido para su futura esposa.

Esa misma tarde los Sabaku No partieron rumbo a Suna. Era un viaje de cinco o seis horas, así que aprovecharían la frescura de la noche, pues el desierto podría alcanzar temperaturas extremas durante el día. A las pocas horas se detuvieron a descansar.

-Vaya, hermano, hasta que te decidiste…- Le dijo Kankuro mientras bebía agua de la cantimplora.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Le pregunto con la vista perdida en algún punto lejano.

-No me refiero a la princesa, por si no lo has notado. El viaje ha sido muy cansado y me muero de sueño. Aunque la vista es hermosa, el desierto y la luna. En fin, al menos nos quedan dos horas de viaje, pero ya comienza a despuntar el alba…Debemos apresurarnos.- El castaño se ajustó el turbante y ordeno a la guardia que se pusieran inmediatamente en marcha.

Gaara aunque escuchaba la voz de su Consejero, pensaba en cierta joven de cabellos azulados y ojos plateados. Realmente comenzaba a extrañarla.

Hinata vio pasar los días demasiado rápido, pero se sintió libre de que ya no se encontraría al pelirrojo en los pasillos o el comedor. Tener que fingir ante él o Sasuke, era algo que no le hacia ninguna gracia.

Guardo sus últimos artículos en el pequeño baúl que estaba sobre la cama, esperando que nada hubiese quedado olvidado. Su destino era incierto y ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado al Kazekage como marido.

Varios sirvientes comenzaron a cargar el equipaje en los carruajes, ella viajaría con Ino en uno y Sasuke en el otro.

Poco antes de partir sus padres se despidieron de ella al igual que los demás. Mikoto lloraba y todos le pedían disculpas porque su boda no sería como la de Hana e Itachi, llena de esplendor y con toda la familia reunida. Pero Hinata acepto que había sido por causas ajenas a ellos. Ella dio su sentido pésame a su cuñada y aunque no era adecuado, acepto felizmente ser la madrina del bebé. Por fin, partieron rumbo al País del Viento, mientras que la joven lloraba porque no sabía cuándo volvería a verlos.

Habían pasado más de tres horas y ella descubrió que el camino que llevaba a Suna estaba señalado por varios postes que bordeaban las dunas del desierto, trazando un camino que hacía más fácil el acceso a carruajes o carromatos. Ella nunca había ido a ese lugar en toda su vida, cierto que el anterior Kazekage, padre de su novio, iba al menos una vez cada seis meses solo y alguna que otra ocasión en compañía de sus tres hijos.

El calor era insoportable, casi podía saborearlo. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera vida en ese lugar tan inhóspito de la tierra? Simplemente no podía ni imaginarlo, el viaje era por demás cansado. Observo de reojo a la esposa de Sasuke, quien casi destrozaba su pequeño abanico a causa de las desesperantes temperaturas.

-Lady Ino, ¿Cómo se siente?- Pregunto la ojiperla.

-Hinata, háblame de "tu"… ¿Crees que podamos ser amigas?- La joven rubia sonrió a su cuñada, esta se limitó a inclinar un poco la cabeza.

-No e-entiendo…- Respondió con la vista perdida en el horizonte, la mujer de Sasuke la observo divertida y cambio de tema.

-¿Quisieras acariciar a tu sobrino? Está muy activo, por cierto que lo hace cuando escucha tu voz, ¿No es gracioso?- Y en verdad que lo era, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo.

-Lady Sakura, me han dicho que es muy linda…- Trato de llevar la conversación por otro rumbo.

-Oh si, tiene el cabello de un color exótico y sus ojos son verdes como el jade. Pero tiene una frente muy amplia…- Rio suavemente.

-¿Y el Hokage? Aunque lo recuerdo vagamente, después de todo yo era muy pequeña cuando lo conocí…-Pregunto con interés.

-Bueno él es muy gracioso y se preocupa por su pueblo. Tiene un gran corazón, eso lo admira tu futuro esposo y tú hermano. Naruto y Sakura se aman muchísimo, a decir verdad…- Era cierto, ella no los conocía pero segura estaba de que serían una pareja hermosa. Recordó que alguna vez leyó en un libro que el País del Fuego era conocido por su comercio y su poder militar. Ninguna otra nación se aventuraba a tratar de conquistarlo o de declararle la guerra, sino que lo habían adquirido como un aliado valioso, aunque los rumores decían que nunca apoyaba a ningún bando, sino que cuidaba de sus propios intereses.

-He escuchado que estarán en la boda…- Dijo en un suspiro.

-¿De verdad? Veras, Sakura y yo somos las mejores amigas… Por cierto, lo que ocurrió con el padre de Hana… Es triste que no asistirán a tu boda…- La rubia miro solicita a su cuñada.

-Lo mismo debería decirle, Lady Ino… Nosotros tampoco estuvimos presentes en la suya y no pasamos por nada de esto…- Ella rio debido al mordaz comentario de Hinata.

- Al menos, te haremos compañía…- La ojiperla asintió a lo dicho por la rubia, dando por terminado el dialogo entre ellas.

Llegaron al anochecer, así que no pudieron disfrutar de la majestuosidad de la ciudad. Sasuke bajo del segundo carruaje y ayudo a descender a las dos mujeres del otro. Kankuro, como el consejero del Kazekage ya les esperaba y después de darles la bienvenida, les indico cuales serían sus habitaciones; dejándoles en claro que debían reunirse en un par de horas en el comedor principal.

Hinata se despidió de la pareja y entro a su habitación inmediatamente, su equipaje lo llevaron un poco después. El lugar era de perfectas dimensiones, había una cama individual cubierta con una colcha de color amarillo y con brocados dorados. Del techo pendía un dosel con cortinas del mismo color. El peinador era de madera de roble al igual que el ropero, lucían lustrosos y bien cuidados. Varios cuadros de paisajes fantásticos y lejanos, adornaban las paredes de color blanco. Sobre una mesita de noche estaba un ramo de rosas frescas y al lado una nota.

"De Temari" rezaba la pequeña tarjeta.

La otra puerta daba al servicio, ella entro y la tina ya estaba preparada. Suspiro complacida, era necesario entrar de inmediato en esa agua para refrescarse. Hinata acomodo sus vestidos en el ropero, mientras elegía cual ponerse. Vio uno precioso de color azul y con flores bordadas en el escote, era por demás atrevido pero mejor así. Seguro Sasuke se daría cuenta de lo que se estaba perdiendo, ella era bonita y se lo haría notar también a la rubia entrometida, a "esa" que le robo el amor del azabache. Entro al cuarto de baño y lentamente se despojó de su ropa, para meterse inmediatamente en el agua. Poco a poco se sumergió hasta que sus cabellos flotaron por encima de ella. No se equivocó, la sensación le resulto por demás agradable. Deseaba quedarse así, hasta que la piel se le arrugara, pero era necesario estar lista a tiempo.

Cuando hubo terminado, una de las doncellas le ayudo a ponerse el corsé y su cintura pareció un poco más estrecha, haciendo resaltar sus senos. Tal vez no fuera una gran idea, porque podría provocar pensamientos lascivos y eso le resultaba incomodo en gran manera; pero su "orgullo" parecía más fuerte. Se puso el vestido sin perder más tiempo y calzo unos zapatos de tacón alto. El cabello lo recogió en una trenza adornada con una peineta de zafiros y diamantes, dejando a los lados de su rostro dos mechones que hacían ver más esbelto su rostro. Nunca olvidaría usar el perfume de violetas que tanto le gustaba.

Se vio una vez más al espejo, estaba radiante, pero… ¿No sería algo exagerado? Tomo los guantes de color blanco y los ajusto en sus manos.

Se sentó en una de las sillas de la habitación, estaba nerviosa y opto por no salir. Había pasado más de hora y media y ella seguía encerrada, si le hubiera preguntado a la doncella si era correcto usar ese vestido de fiesta, no estaría en ese predicamento y para ese entonces ya estaría coqueteándole a Sasuke. Este último pensamiento le hizo sonrojarse y darse de coscorrones, definitivamente eso no pasaría en la realidad. Después de quince minutos, tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante…- Dijo en voz baja y, ¿Si era Sasuke el que llamaba? De inmediato trato de correr al baño y esconderse pero ya era demasiado tarde. Una joven rubia con grandes ojos de color verde estaba en el umbral con la boca abierta.

-Hinata, ¿Eres tú?- Pregunto sorprendida, su cuñada era muy linda y se alegró por su hermano había elegido bien.

-L-lady Temari… E-en este m-momento iba a c-cambiarme de ropa…- Tímida como era, comenzó a golpetear las puntas de sus dedos índices, esperando a que ella saliera para cambiar de vestuario lo más pronto posible.

-De eso nada… Es tu boda, estas adecuada para la ocasión. Espera, mi hermano te envía este presente y por lo que veo hará juego con tu peineta…- Sin preámbulos le dio un estuche que contenía unos pendientes de diamante. La rubia ayudo a la joven a ponérselos y salió de la recamara, diciéndole que la esperaban y que no tardara más. Ella se armó de valor y cogió su abanico, camino hecha un mar de nervios por los largos corredores del palacio. Tardó en dar con el lugar y se detuvo a escasos metros de la entrada del salón. No quería causar revuelo y pensó que tal vez debería entrar por la puerta de servicio para pasar desapercibida. Ese atuendo no tenía comparación con el que uso en la fiesta de bienvenida de Sasuke, se sentía desnuda pero ya no había marcha atrás. Dos lacayos abrieron las puertas para que entrara tan preciosa damisela.

Todo quedó en un profundo silencio y las miradas de los invitados se posaron en su persona. Gaara se levantó de la mesa y camino hacia ella como hipnotizado, su prometida le había dejado sin aliento. Se inclinó ante ella y beso su mano dulcemente.

-Esta hermosa, princesa Hinata…- Dijo suavemente y sus ojos irradiaban felicidad.

-Gracias, mi señor…-No le tomo demasiada importancia al joven y con la mirada busco a Sasuke. El pelinegro estaba hecho una furia, de verdad que sentía un extraña desazón en su pecho y por un momento deseo que nadie viera a "su" Hinata. Apretó los puños con rabia, pero trato de tranquilizarse. Tenía la ventaja de que ella ocuparía la silla que estaba a su derecha, lo que ocurrió poco después, ya que caballerosamente el pelirrojo le había conducido a su lado. Ino le hizo un guiño, que por cierto, era un acto inapropiado en una dama, según la morena. En la mesa también se encontraban el Hokage y su esposa, Lady Sakura. Sí que era preciosa. Se dio cuenta a que se refería la rubia cuando le dijo que tenía un color de cabello exótico, nada más y nada menos que de un extraño tono rosado. Observo a Sasuke por el rabillo del ojo, mantenía toda su atención en lo que le decía su esposa y al parecer, ni siquiera había reparado en ella. Eso le desencajo por completo y por un momento se sintió tan fuera de lugar.

Se dio cuenta de que su novio mantenía la vista en ella y que al parecer no dejaría de hacerlo; por más que Kankuro se empeñara en llamar su atención.

Para Sasuke, la velada no era de su agrado, lentamente tomo la mano de la ojiperla y se acercó un poco para hablarle al oído.

-No me agrada ese atuendo que te pusiste, tienes la mirada de todos ellos sobre ti…- Hinata abrió desmesuradamente los ojos por un instante pero de inmediato comenzó a sonreír.

-Vale, hermano… Es para mi prometido que me he vestido así…- Dijo con naturalidad y él se quedó callado por unos segundos, buscando las palabras adecuadas para no hacer notar su enojo.

-Eres mi hermana y aún tengo la responsabilidad de protegerte y hasta que te cases, solamente entonces, yo cuidare de que ninguno te falte al respeto viéndote con ojos lujuriosos…- La joven quiso reír de lo que Sasuke le estaba diciendo, a leguas se veía que estaba celoso. Además que estaba exagerando, porque solamente su futuro esposo la observaba de esa manera tan descarada.

-No te preocupes, observa a mi novio… Esta feliz…- El apretó su mano, causándole daño. ¿Qué rayos pasaba con Hinata? Pareciera que el viaje la había cambiado, ya no demostraba timidez o vergüenza y eso lo sacaba de quicio.

-No te permito que me hables así…- Ella cayo en la cuenta, era un juego peligroso. Bebió un sorbo de agua y trato de tranquilizar a Sasuke.

-N-no te preocupes… ¿Acaso no me veo linda?- Le pregunto tiernamente.

-Lo estás, eres realmente muy hermosa, Hinata… Pero ese vestido, como ya te lo dije, no es apropiado.- Sus ojos se posaron en el guardapelo dorado que pendía de su cuello y descansaba sobre su pecho.

-¿Aun lo conservas?- Le pregunto y las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de rosa. A los ojos de Sasuke les pareció lo más bello que jamás hayan contemplado. Su actitud le traía agradables recuerdos de su infancia. Su sencillez y ternura eran rasgos que le cautivaban de su pequeña y por un momento creyó que todo eso había cambiado con el tiempo, se alegró de que sus sospechas fueran falsas.

Ninguno de los presentes se dio cuenta de que una joven observaba a Hinata con un deje de molestia.

-Matsuri… ¿Ocurre algo?- Cuestiono el consejero del Kazekage, acercándose a ella lentamente.

-¿Mi señor?... Si, por supuesto, sabe que no me gustan las grandes multitudes…- Respondió tratando de sonar tranquila y aparto la vista del hombre.

-Pues mi hermano me envió a buscarte para que ocuparas el lugar que te corresponde como la protegida del Kage del País del viento…- Ella asintió y le dio la mano al castaño para que la guiara. Sus ojos seguían puestos en la Princesa, quien sonreía dulcemente y eso la enfermaba. Observo al joven rey, su cabello rojizo, su porte y sus ojos. Esos ojos por los cuales moriría si él se lo pidiera. Era un amor secreto que quemaba y dolía porque a pesar de las circunstancias, sabía que jamás él podría llegar a amarla. Su semblante lucia sombrío y Gaara no dejo de notarlo.

-¿Te sientes bien, Matsuri?- Pregunto a la joven, ella no respondió pero negó con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes, querida? Esa mujer que está en el extremo de esa mesa, me ha robado el alma y el corazón…- El no midió sus palabras pero como Sasuke, ignoraba que alguien más le amaba. La confesión para ella fue como si le clavaran dagas en el pecho, su vista se nublo y lo que más quería en ese momento era matar a esa intrusa. Parecía una cualquiera con ese vestido que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y le odiaba. ¡Oh Dios! Como le odiaba, desde que se enteró que Gaara deseaba pedir su mano en matrimonio. Ella vino a ser casi como una obsesión, deseaba arrancarle las entrañas con sus propias manos y verla sufrir como ella estaba sufriendo. Buscaría la forma adecuada de deshacerse de ella, asustándola o quitándola definitivamente del camino, pero no iba a renunciar al Kazekage, por derecho él le pertenecía. Y si era preciso matar, no dudaría en hacerlo.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Gracias por leer...**_

_**HinataUchiha82**_


	7. Adversidad

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Capitulo VII**_

La posada estaba casi vacía en su totalidad. Los viajeros llegaron al caer la tarde, puesto que el camino hacia el País de la Nieve, estaba mucho mas al norte. Así que si descansaban hasta la mañana siguiente, podrían continuar con la marcha temprano y llegar a su destino pasado el mediodía. Fugaku ayudo a las dos mujeres, mientras que Itachi se hacia cargo del equipaje. Cuando salió a dar las ordenes a sus lacayos, vio que se aproximaba un carruaje con varios jinetes custodiándolo. Aunque parecía extraño, no le dio importancia. Así que entro de nuevo al hostal y se apresuró para ordenar la cena.

-¡Dios santo!- Suspiro Mikoto ya en la habitación, sacándose los zapatos.

-Fue muy agotador el viaje y aun falta más…- Dijo Hana, mientras se quitaba el sombrero y lo arrojaba sobre la cama.

-Así es… ¿Cómo lo estarán pasando mis hijos?- Cuestiono la mujer de cabellos negros rememorando a Hinata y Sasuke.

-Creo que para esta hora, ya se habrá consumado el matrimonio…- Respondió la castaña, mientras se sentaba en una silla.

-Lo se, pero… ¿Acaso habrá sido una buena decisión? Digo…-

-Entiendo, Hinata me lo dijo… Mikoto, ¿usted cree que ella ama realmente a Sasuke?- La Uchiha volteo a ver a su nuera interrogante y ella solo dibujo una linda sonrisa en sus labios, por lo que dedujo que sabia ya de los sentimientos de su pequeña ojiperla.

-A veces creo que no… Tal vez sea admiración y opino que pueda estar confundida, pero él… Estaba tan molesto por la boda… Ay, hija, realmente mi pensamiento esta hecho un caos… ¿Tu que piensas, acerca de esto?- Pregunto a la joven.

-Le diré la verdad… Lo sospechaba, me di cuenta porque no se atrevió a convencer a Hinata de que desistiera de contraer nupcias con el Kazekage. No me malentienda, yo sé que para usted esa decisión fue lo mejor. Pero para mí, no lo es… Discúlpeme, Mikoto…- Dijo al ver que la señora se había puesto pálida, sin lugar a dudas, la esposa de Itachi tenia razón.

-Lo se… Yo… - Casi estaba a punto de llorar, pero la muchacha la abrazo y continuo hablando.

-Hinata ama a Sasuke con todo el corazón. Pero debemos entender que solo es una niña y que no tiene la madurez para expresar lo que siente.- Dijo tratando de ser amable con su explicación, no deseaba herir a la madre de su marido.

-Trate de hablar con mi hija, tal vez de persuadir de que no era la mejor opción...- Trato de justificarse y Hana se sintió mal, porque esa mujer estaba sufriendo por todo lo que había dicho ella anteriormente.

-Entiendo, Lady Mikoto… Perdóneme, probablemente la distancia hará que Hinata olvide a Sasuke… Además, yo no hice ni el menor esfuerzo en hablarle para que no aceptara el compromiso… - Se sintió tonta, sabia que su suegra no era culpable ni aun ella, ahí el único culpable era el destino que se había empeñado en separarlos. Continuaron charlando, y ya la reina se sentía mas tranquila y eso fue un alivio para la joven, quien no dejaba de disculparse con ella.

Después de unos cuantos minutos bajaron acompañadas por dos guardias que se encargaban de la protección de las mujeres y fueron conducidas al comedor, donde ya los esperaban el rey Fugaku e Itachi.

-Bienvenidas…- Saludaron ambos varones y estos les ayudaron a ocupar sus respectivos asientos. De pronto la morena volteo hacia un rincón del lugar y se sorprendió al ver en esa dirección a dos jóvenes elegantemente vestidos, ambos tenían ojos color perla y cabellos castaños. Al parecer era un muchacho de la edad de Itachi y una doncella que aparentaba doce o trece años.

Los muchachos ni siquiera habían cruzado palabra durante la cena, resguardados por cuatro centinelas.

-¿Ocurre algo, Mikoto?- Cuestiono el Raikage, aunque en esos momentos iban de incognito. Pero debido a los soldados que los acompañaban, no dejaban de causar revuelo por donde quiera que pasaban.

-No es nada…- Dijo al fin y comenzó a degustar el refrigerio que se les había servido.

Como ya no dijo nada su esposo, no tuvo duda de que aquellos jóvenes habían pasado desapercibidos para su familia.

Pero definitivamente se trataba de unos Hyuuga, no podía ser de otra forma.

Sakura se acercó a Ino, tenia tanto tiempo de no verla. Era verdad, hacia apenas seis meses se había casado con el príncipe Naruto quien de inmediato relevo al Hokage del País del Fuego.

-¡No lo puedo creer! Realmente estas esperando un bebé…- Exclamo la chica de cabellos rosados al ver el abultado vientre de su mejor amiga.

-Si…- Soltó en un suspiro que no paso desapercibido para la mujer del Hokage.

-Vaya, se ve que no estas feliz del todo… ¿Acaso ocurre algo, Ino?- Pregunto con sobrada preocupación.

-Mi problema, es Hinata…- Dijo al fin de unos segundos de silencio.

-¿La futura esposa de Gaara?- Cuestiono Sakura confundida mientras volteaba a ver a la joven ojiperla.

-Si, mírala… Del brazo de mi marido, ocupando el lugar que a mí me corresponde. No deje de notar como Sasuke la observaba, definitivamente estoy comenzando a sospechar… Algo aquí no esta del todo bien…- Con lentitud se cruzo de brazos.

-¡Por favor! Creo que estas exagerando… Son hermanos, ¿no es así?- Asevero su interlocutora.

-No… Ella es adoptada, ¿no lo sabias?- Le cuestiono a la joven,

-N-no… Aunque sus ojos sean diferentes, pero ella es algo parecida a la reina Mikoto…- Recordó la chica de ojos esmeraldas.

-Ciertamente… Sakura, no sé que pensar… Si hubieras estado en el País del Rayo, te hubieras dado cuenta de muchas cosas…- Soltó con tristeza en su voz.

-¿De que me estas hablando?- Trato de indagar pero la rubia cambio de tema inmediatamente.

-Olvídalo, tal vez tengas razón…- Dijo con una sonrisa y Sakura pareció calmarse pero no del todo.

-¡Amigo Gaara! Jamás pensé que te casarías, y mucho menos con una mujer tan hermosa…- Dijo un joven rubio de orbes azules. El pelirrojo se le quedo mirando con seriedad, aunque no le gusto el hecho de que mencionara algo sobre su futura esposa.

-¿Por qué lo dudabas?- Le pregunto extrañado.

-Pues… Te diré la verdad, no es común que un hombre se delinee los ojos…- Le dijo inocentemente, por su parte el Kazekage ya no dijo nada, eso no importaba realmente. Naruto algunas veces podría ser un completo idiota.

Temari era la hermana mayor de Gaara, ella estaba casada con un joven de nombre Shikamaru. Ellos residían en una provincia aledaña al País del Viento, y tenían un precioso bebé de ocho meses.

Mientras que Kankuro se hacia cargo de su pequeño hijo ella se acercó a la joven protegida del Kazekage y le pidió que la acompañara para presentarle a la futura esposa de su hermano. Muy a su pesar decidió ir con la rubia. Sasuke se había retirado desde hacia unos cuantos minutos, por lo que su cuñada se encontraba sola.

-Hinata, ella es Matsuri… - Dijo cuando se acercaron a la ojiperla. La joven saludo con una tierna sonrisa a las recién llegadas.

-Tanto gusto…- Le menciono la princesa, haciéndole notar que su sentir era sincero. De pronto el nene de Temari comenzó a llorar y con una disculpa se alejó en pos de su hermano, obviamente no sabia cuidar un crio.

-Ahora vuelvo...- Les menciono mientras se alejaba.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron calladas y solo la voz de la ojiperla rompió el silencio que se había forjado entre ellas.

-Matsuri, es un lindo nombre…- Menciono Hinata observando a la joven que tenia frente a ella.

-¿Se supone que debo agradecer tu estúpido cumplido?- Soltó de malas maneras a su interlocutora, cruzándose de brazos. La chica de pupilas de color blanco se sorprendió de que aquella fuera tan grosera pero ya no dijo nada, mejor opto por guardar silencio e ignorarla por completo. Se sentía humillada, solo quería ser amable, tal vez ganársela como amiga. Pero al parecer, ella no era de su agrado.

Después de una hora y de terminada la cena, ya estaba dispuesto el altar para que la boda se llevara a cabo.

Hinata esperaba por Sasuke, quien seria el encargado de entregarla a su novio.

-¿Estas lista?- Pregunto acercándose con lentitud hacia ella, pero sencillamente no podía hablar debido al nudo que tenia en la garganta, por lo que se limito a negar con suavidad.

-N-no…- Soltó casi en un murmullo, por lo que Sasuke se inclino para escuchar mejor. Para él fue un alivio las palabras que le dijera la joven que estaba a su lado.

-Entonces deberíamos cancelar la boda…- Los ojos de ella comenzaron a brillar con esperanza contenida.

-¿C-crees que s-sea posible eso?- Cuestiono con timidez.

-El hombre deberá respetar tu decisión…- Ella lo observo por unos segundos y a través del velo que colgaba de los arcos de mármol, lo pudo ver a él. El pelirrojo no sonreía, pero esa mirada le parecía atrayente en cierto modo. Volteo a ver a Sasuke y algo se removió dentro de su ser.

_-Llévame contigo… Llévame, porque yo te amo…- _Deseaba que fuera fácil decir estas palabras, pero no era así. De pronto comenzó a llorar abundantemente. Ya no había marcha atrás… Aunque no se casara con el rey de Suna, Sasuke siempre estaría con Ino y con… Con su hijo…

-Llévame…- Le pidió asiéndose del brazo del moreno, quien con marcado pesar la guio por el largo pasillo.

Su andar era pausado, mientras continuaba sollozando. Con el pañuelo que llevaba en la mano se seco las lágrimas. No estaba feliz, y aunque quería ocultarlo le parecía difícil, demasiado.

Aunque sin que pudiera notarlo, no era la única. Matsuri observaba el desarrollo de la boda, hasta que él había besado a esa mujer, sellando así el matrimonio. Ella se sintió morir y el odio hacia la ahora esposa de su protector, se había intensificado.

Gaara se dio cuenta de que ella mantuvo los labios cerrados fuertemente cuando deposito un casto beso es su boca. No entendía el porqué de esa actitud… Así que la caricia fue fugaz como el aleteo de una mariposa y vio con consternación que de sus ojos brotaban dos gruesas lagrimas, pero a su parecer no eran de felicidad. Casi podía asegurarlo.

Sasuke observo la escena, mientras todos esos acontecimientos se llevaban a cabo. Creía estar soñando… Jamás se imagino que podría estar en una situación como esa, Itachi tenia razón… Siempre la había tenido.

"_Un día ella se ira…"_

Aunque en su momento no entendió esas palabras, ahora tenían un significado profundo y triste.

Ella había decidido dejarles.

¿Acaso no los amaba?

¡Maldición! Siempre fueron su familia, procuraron por ella y ¿cómo les pagaba ahora?

Casándose con nada mas y nada menos que el rey de Suna. ¡No podría soportarlo más! Con decisión se alejó del lugar, para ordenar a sus sirvientes que tenían que marcharse de inmediato.

Hinata observo a las personas que había alrededor. Ino seguía hablando con Sakura, mientras que Gaara y Naruto conversaban animadamente con el esposo de su _cuñada_ Temari, quien cargaba a su pequeño bebé y su hermano Kankuro, hacia reír al niño.

Suspiro con cansancio, no le agradaba la boda en absoluto. Quería dormir, pero ya no despertar.

La celebración se prolongo hasta altas horas de la noche y después de un rato el pelirrojo se acercó a su persona. Con suavidad le tomo de la mano guiándola hasta donde se suponía estaba la alcoba nupcial. Estaba nerviosa y difícilmente podía mantenerse en pie. Ahora ya no había marcha atrás y debía aceptar el hecho de que el Kazekage era su esposo y no Sasuke, como siempre soñó.

-¡Hinata!- Oyó que alguien gritaba su nombre y se soltó de la mano de su esposo, ya que Sasuke le había llamado. Bajo los escalones y se aferro a su pecho, ante la mirada atónita de los presentes y en especial del rey de Suna. Ino estaba molesta al ver tan cursi escena, apretó los puños con marcado malestar.

-¡Oh! Sasuke…- Hinata soltó su nombre en voz baja, deseaba gritarle que lo amaba aunque eso significara problemas con toda la sociedad del País del Viento.

-Mi _Ojitos de Luna_… No sabes, te voy a extrañar mucho… Hermana mía…- En el proceso, ella abrió los ojos impresionada, de nada serviría humillarse. Así que se apartó de su presencia y sin mirarlo a los ojos se despidió, para luego caminar hasta donde estaba su marido.

El Uchiha se quedo observando con detenimiento la puerta que se cerraba y que ahora lo apartaba para siempre de ella.

_**Continuara…**_

Hasta que por fin termine con este nuevo capitulo, cualquier duda o queja ya saben, dejen review. :D

_**Diminishing Quarter:**_ Si, si que lo seduzca… Jejeje Pues aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, espero sea de tu agrado… Aunque me da miedo mucho OoC, creo que guardar la esencia de los personajes es vital para que una historia tenga éxito, aunque me quise arriesgar y resulto esto… ¡Gracias por comentar!

_**Hina Fire:**_ Tarde pero sin sueño… ¡Me alegra de que te guste esta humilde historia! Gracias, de verdad…

_**LovelessGirl-93:**_ En cierto modo, si, pero no quiero adelantar nada. Mejor ahí la dejo, aun falta mucho más… Jejeje No os desesperéis, todo va leeento y conteeento… ¿De verdad crees que el amor de Hinata es tan artificial? No había reparado en eso, pero veré si lo puedo mejorar… ¿No te agrada Matsuri? A mí tampoco, por eso la hice una maldita y allí no acaba la cosa, pero me abstengo de revelar detalles, así que hasta el próximo capi… Jejeje… Gracias por comentar…

_**XIA UCHIHA:**_ ¡Me emociona leerte de nuevo! Creí que ya no te había gustado el rumbo de la historia y me dije otra lectora que se me va… Jojojo Bueno, si, entiendo que la escuela o en mi caso, el trabajo, te absorbe todo el tiempo. Si, lo se… A mi en lo particular, me gusta que sufran los personajes porque cuando pasa todo lo malo, lo bueno que llega a su vida sabe mejor… Y si, tengo algo planeado para Sasuke… Pero no diré nada más… Gracias por tus lindas palabras y por tus ánimos, de verdad que me hacen sentir muuuy bien… XD Y espero que algunas de tus preguntas hayan quedado respondidas en este capitulo… Y arriba el SasuHina…

_**Lady-Darkness-Chan:**_ ¡Gracias! Me alegra de que te hayas pasado a leerla… Hasta el próximo capitulo.

_**Anii-GabbiiZ: ¡**_Oh no! No nos olvidamos, lo que sucede, es que muchas veces la inspiración se va y se nos bloquea el cerebro. Y eso puede durar un buen rato… Pero aquí estamos… Espero que no te ponga triste el hecho de que se caso con Gaara, es necesario todo este embrollo para que Sasuke se dé cuenta de que es lo que pasa en su mente y corazón al igual que Hinata. ¡Wow! Tres comentarios seguidos… ¡Me agradan! Muchas gracias…

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_

_**HinataUchiha82**_


	8. Sentimientos

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Capitulo VIII**_

-Espero que estés cómoda...- Fue lo único que le dijo a la chica de ojos blancos antes de desaparecer por la puerta. La joven se llevó las manos al pecho y comenzó a sollozar, tan solo tenía unas horas de casada con ese hombre pero ella amaba a Sasuke. Aun en su memoria estaban latentes los recuerdos de hacía una semana, el pelinegro había regresado como lo prometió pero no lo hizo solo y por despecho había aceptado la propuesta del Kazekage, No Sabaku Gaara. Se secó las lágrimas con la mano y se asomó por la ventana. A través de esta pudo observar la luz de la luna que alumbraba esas tierras desconocidas para ella y no pudo evitar que su mente viajara hacia donde estaba el Uchiha. Un ruido la hizo sobresaltarse al sentir que unos brazos invasores la rodearon por la cintura. La morena trato de girarse pero el metal frio de una daga en su esbelto cuello la congelo por completo; sin atinar hacer nada, solo comenzó a respirar pausadamente.

-Eres muy linda, ¿lo sabías? Ahora trata de voltear lentamente, si haces algo estúpido, te matare...- Hinata no daba crédito a la voz de su acosador, pero más se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba.

-¿M-Matsuri?- Pregunto casi en un hilillo de voz, la castaña se acercó y la beso en la mejilla, acercando el cuerpo al de la joven peli azulada.

-Princesa, no puedo compararme con tu belleza pero deseo que sepas solo una cosa... Él es mío, siempre ha sido mi protector y maestro, pero entre nosotros hay algo más. Así que no tienes oportunidad, te voy a dar un corto lapso de tiempo para que te vayas y no regreses...-¿Acaso la estaba amenazando? ¿Y a dónde iría? Era terrible pensar que las tristezas o tragedias que opacaban su vida no terminarían y eso la frustraba demasiado.

-Si...- Respondió a su petición, después de todo ya no importaba nada, no amaba al Kazekage y pues, el amor de su vida estaba casado con un engendro de cabellos rubios. No escatimo en llamar así a la princesa que ahora era esposa de quien le había robado el corazón, no la odiaba, pero estaba celosa. Se miraron fijamente por unos largos minutos, la chica que estaba en frente de ella la observaba con sorna y tenía una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en los labios.

-Bien, eso espero... Veras, no quisiera tener que hacerlo por las malas...- Matsuri dio media vuelta y se retiró de la presencia ella, dejando a Hinata muy confundida.

La habitación principal de la mansión era en extremo amplia, su piso de madera de caoba lucia lustroso y brillante. La cama era enorme y había pieles sobre esta, además de almohadas con diferentes formas y tamaños.

Hacia frio en Suna por las noches, a pesar de ser un desierto, así que el fuego en la chimenea ardía vigorosamente. La ojiperla se despojó rápidamente de su traje nupcial, teniendo la vista fija en la puerta pues temía que alguien más pudiera entrar y encontrarla en esa posición tan incómoda. Se puso un camisón blanco que descansaba en uno de los sillones que estaban enfrente del lecho, se cubrió lo más que pudo y se recostó en la cama esperando que llegara su reciente esposo reclamando _sus derechos_.

Ese pensamiento le dio un vuelco al corazón y unas ansias de salir corriendo se apoderaron de su ser, pero ya lo hecho estaba hecho. Trataría de ganarse la confianza de Gaara, para que le diera más libertad y así poder huir sin causar mucho alboroto, después de todo el no sentía nada por nadie, mucho menos por ella. Así que el hombre no se lamentaría de su desaparición.

Se reprochó mentalmente, pues estos pensamientos no eran como los suyos propios, era como si alguien más se estuviera adueñando de su voluntad. Estuvo sumida en sus extrañas ideas y perdió completamente la noción del tiempo, a causa de eso no se percató de que el pelirrojo había entrado a la alcoba desde hacía tiempo y ahora estaba observándola fijamente, al pie de la cama. Sus ojos aguamarina estaban concentrados en la extraña mueca que hacia la muchacha, seguro estaba teniendo una pesadilla, cuando de repente ella abrió sus blancos orbes.

Él se quedó estático y no emitió sonido alguno para no asustarla, Hinata parpadeo varias veces hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad del lugar. Suspiro tranquila al ver que estaba sola en la cama, creyó que después de todo el Kazekage no tenía la intención de dormir con ella. Se levantó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, para luego llevarse ambas manos hacia el guardapelo que le había obsequiado Sasuke cuando cumplió trece años.

Sus ojos se nublaron y las lágrimas cedieron una vez más, bañando sus mejillas. Dolía, de verdad que dolía.

-Sasuke...- Dijo en un murmullo que para el joven no pasó desapercibido, por alguna extraña razón eso lo disgusto demasiado. Sabía que no eran hermanos y por Dios, él había regresado de la guerra y estaba bien, además llego con su flamante esposa del País de la Lluvia. ¿Sera que acaso Hinata estaba enamorada del Uchiha?

-Siempre serás mi hermano...- La joven apreso el guardapelo y con un ágil movimiento lo arranco de su cuello. Él se hizo notar acercándose a su esposa.

Ella volteo el rostro y sus ojos se confrontaron con los de Gaara.

-Hinata, no te preocupes... Seguirás viendo a tus hermanos, es algo que no te puedo negar...- Le hizo saber sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz. Y tomando de sus manos el objeto lo coloco de nueva cuenta a donde pertenecía. Ella sorprendida se sonrojo, ¿desde cuándo estaba el allí? Se asustó en gran manera y si... ¿La había descubierto? Pero él dijo hermanos, probablemente no.

Se alejó unos instantes y con sus manos tomo el rostro de su esposa, limpiando con los pulgares los residuos de las lágrimas recientes, la temperatura corporal de la joven se concentró en su rostro, pero gracias a que estaban en penumbras difícilmente él se daría cuenta de lo sonrojado de sus mejillas.

-Hinata...- Lentamente acerco su rostro y la muchacha se apartó.

-L-lo s-siento...- Dijo bajando lentamente la mirada y comenzó a juguetear con sus manos nerviosamente.

-Está bien, te daré tu tiempo... Después de todo es necesario que te adaptes a tu nueva vida. Seré paciente, mi princesa...- Beso sus manos suavemente y la ojiblanca segura estaba que moriría de la pena, además de que ella lo estaba engañando y eso era lo que más le mortificaba.

Él se recostó al otro lado de la cama y le dio la espalda, la joven estaba segura de que estaba molesto y por ende no quiso perturbarlo, se acomodó a una distancia prudente de él para después quedarse profundamente dormida ajena a lo que sentía o pensaba el hombre que estaba a su lado.

Gaara no podía conciliar el sueño, era cierto. ¿Cómo fue posible que haya aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio si a leguas se veía que no lo amaba?... Eso lo hacía sentir extraño, después de ser odiado por toda su villa y de pasar su niñez en soledad por culpa de su padre no mejoraban las cosas, tal vez con el tiempo ella podría llegar a amarlo pero no quería forzar la situación, el esperaría el tiempo que fuera para ganarse su afecto, algo de por si imposible.

-Sasuke... ¿Era necesario que saliéramos de Suna tan pronto?- Pregunto la joven esposa de este. El guardo silencio mientras ordenaba al lacayo que apresurara a los caballos, el carruaje iba a toda velocidad cruzando el árido desierto. Poco a poco se lograba distinguir el extenso bosque que ahora se alzaba frente a sus ojos, prueba de que no tardarían en llegar al País del Rayo.

Su mente era un caos, al ver como Hinata se convertía en la esposa del Kazekage. Y no comprendía porque... Él quería a la joven ojiperla pero como una hermana, después de todo se lo había dicho días antes de la boda. Pero algo se estremeció dentro de su ser cuando Gaara poso sus labios en los de ella y eso fue suficiente, no eran celos comunes que podrían tener entre familia, estos eran más fuertes y dolorosos. Trato de pensar en otras cosas y con su mano acaricio el abultado vientre de Ino, pronto nacería el tan ansiado _heredero_, aunque él sabía la verdad que escondía _su esposa_. Ella poso sus ojos azules en aquel gesto tan inusual del pelinegro y en sus labios se dibujó una tierna sonrisa. Descanso su cabeza en el hombro de aquel hombre que la había hecho tan feliz para dormirse enseguida.

Antes del amanecer habían arribado a los territorios de los Uchiha y al llegar a la puerta principal, inmediatamente cargo a la rubia que aún tenía los ojos cerrados y la llevo a su habitación. Los criados ya habían empezado con sus labores y los centinelas poco a poco iban apagando las antorchas, todo estaba tranquilo pero hoy más que de costumbre por la ausencia de toda la familia. Suspiro intranquilo, directamente fue a la habitación que pertenecía a la Hinata. Abrió la puerta y allí estaban algunas de sus cosas. Se acercó al escritorio y curioso abrió el primer cajón, dándose cuenta de que el diario de la joven había sido olvidado. Lo cogió entre sus manos y reviso la exquisita textura. Estaba forrado en piel y una piedra de esmeralda adornaba el broche, lentamente comenzó a hojearlo pero se detuvo, no queriendo invadir su privacidad y lo devolvió a su lugar. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, alejándose a paso apresurado hacia el despacho del palacio.

Matsuri camino por los pasillos rumbo a la alcoba principal, estaba segura de que su maestro no había pasado la noche con esa mujer de ojos extraños. Pero cuál fue su desencanto al verlo salir de allí. Apretó los puños a sus costados y observo a Gaara fijamente.

-Mi Señor, buenos días...- Dijo con una reverencia, el no contesto y siguió a paso firme sin prestarle un atisbo de atención.

Ella giro sobre sus talones y camino hecha una furia hacia donde, aseguraba, estaría la mujer burlándose de ella. _"¡Maldita zorra!"_

Abrió de golpe la puerta y vio a la joven que dormía plácidamente, la ira hizo presa de su ser. Sin pensar en nada más se arrojó encima de ella y tomo sus brazos haciendo una fuerte presión sobre estos para que no pudiera moverlos. Hinata despertó sobresaltada y al observar que Matsuri estaba encima de ella se llenó de temor, solo era un año menor pero era muy fuerte.

-¿Que te dije?- Fueron sus exactas palabras.

-¡LO HARE!- Grito, haciendo movimientos bruscos para quitarse de encima a la joven pero fue inútil. Más se sorprendió al ver que sus ojos brillaban de una manera un tanto especial.

Lentamente acerco su rostro y sus labios rozaron los de la morena suavemente.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?- Cuestiono furiosa haciendo aplomo de sus fuerzas debido al asco y empujo a la castaña haciendo que cayera al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo.

-Mmm… Te ves tan linda enojada...- Rio de buena gana para después pasarse la lengua por los labios.

-Vete de aquí...- Ordeno.

-Oh... No será posible, veras... Yo soy tu dama de compañía y creo que es hora de tu baño, tendré que ayudarte...- Dijo socarronamente mientras se incorporaba y sacudía su vestido. Con seguridad se volvió a acercar a la joven de cabellos azulinos.

-¡No! No te atrevas a tocarme...- Su voz sonaba firme.

-Bien… ¡Como tú quieras!- Matsuri se alejó en silencio y se sentó en uno de los sillones que estaban frente a la chimenea. Halo de una cuerda tejida de color rojo que pendía del techo y después de unos cuantos minutos, cinco criadas se presentaron con cubetas repletas de agua caliente y se dispusieron a llenar la bañera de mármol que estaba en la pequeña habitación contigua.

Después de que terminaron, una de ellas le dio a Hinata un exquisito vestido de color violeta que tenía bordadas flores de color blanco. La joven agradeció y se apresuró a entrar para darse un baño. Antes de hacerlo volteo a ver de reojo a la castaña quien estaba cruzada de piernas y mordía la punta de sus dedos de una manera muy sensual, mientras la observaba fijamente. La ojiperla azoto la puerta enojada y la atranco con una silla para evitar que esa pervertida entrara a molestarla. Se detuvo frente al espejo y se desabrocho el camisón que traía puesto, este se deslizo por su esbelto cuerpo dejando ver su desnudez. Suspiro con cansancio, ese sería un día muy largo.

-¿Que tal tu noche, Gaara?- Le pregunto interesado Kankuro, mientras se sentaba en la pequeña sala de su despacho. El pelirrojo había abierto las ventanas de par en par y no contesto puesto que tenía su vista fija en el horizonte. Era seguro de que había algo más interesante allá afuera que la plática que trato de iniciar su hermano.

-Vaya... Por lo que veo o no te estrenaste o no supiste que hacer… ¡Muchacho, la noche de bodas no es para desperdiciarla durmiendo!- Dijo en tono de burla y el rey volteo fulminándolo con la mirada. El consejero trago saliva mientras que una gota de sudor corría por su frente.

-Lo que haya pasado no es de tu incumbencia, hermano...- Le dijo en tono molesto.

-¡Vale! Después de todo...- El cerró los ojos pensativo evitando cualquier contacto visual con el menor, quien volvió a su antigua tarea. De repente sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos porque alguien llamo a la puerta.

-¡Adelante!- Ordeno el pelirrojo.

-El Señor Shikamaru y la Señora Temari solicitan de su presencia, Milord.- El mayordomo hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto.

-Muy bien, avísales que voy en camino...- Gaara observo a su hermano, quien no abrió los ojos, porque era cierto que su mirada resultaba un tanto intimidante la mayor parte del tiempo y para Kankuro no era la excepción.

Temari acaricio los alborotados cabellos de su bebé, mientras que Shikamaru ordenaba a los sirvientes que se hicieran cargo del equipaje, debían regresar inmediatamente a la Ciudad de las Nubes. Había optado por seguir los pasos de Uchiha Sasuke e irse de inmediato, pero su esposa se había negado rotundamente porque no sería cómodo para su hijo, el suspiro cansinamente y acepto de mala gana. Amaba a su esposa pero a veces podía catalogarla de "Problemática".

-¿Están listos?- Pregunto una voz conocida desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Si hermanito, muchas felicidades...- La rubia abrazo efusivamente a su hermano menor y este no respondió a su muestra de cariño.

Ella sabía que era muy retraído y solitario, pero tal vez la Princesa Hinata sería la luz que su vida necesitaba. Algunas veces se preguntó si su hermano carecía de corazón pero no podía culparlo, él no era responsable de lo que vivió en su niñez. Observo la ropa que acostumbraba a usar, de verdad que era muy guapo y eso la hacía sentir orgullosa de una u otra forma.

Su esposo la saco de sus pensamientos y le recordó que aún había cosas que empacar, no teniendo a quien dejar al pequeño Akira, se lo dejo en los brazos a Gaara quien abrió los ojos de par en par, nunca había cargado un bebé y él pensaba que su sobrino no sería el primero.

-¡Vamos! Te debes de acostumbrar para cuando tú tengas los tuyos...- Le dijo su hermana mayor haciéndole un guiño. El pelirrojo continuo con su actitud fría mientras que Temari se perdía por el pasillo junto a Shikamaru. "Problemática". Él suspiro, mientras veía dormir al pequeño. Era tan frágil y creía que si lo apretaba demás lo rompería. Se encamino hacia la biblioteca no quería ser molestado y mucho menos por el tedioso de Kankuro. Además estaría en una zona tranquila, su hermano nunca iba a ese lugar y eso era gratificante. Al entrar vio que sus afirmaciones eran correctas, ni un alma. Se sentó en un sofá que daba hacia los grandes ventanales de la mansión, esperando que su hermana llegara por su vástago antes de que perdiera la paciencia.

Estuvo allí por espacio de una hora, el pequeño seguía dormido y ni rastro de Temari, chasqueo la lengua con molestia. Él era el Kazekage por Dios, no una maldita niñera. Él bebé poco a poco comenzó a despertar y el joven lo observo con curiosidad, pero no lo vio venir, el pequeñín hizo un puchero para luego ponerse a llorar y el trataba por todos los medios de que se calmara.

-¡Shhh! ¡Akira, tranquilo!- Pero simplemente su sobrino no quería callarse. ¿Qué se debería hacer en una situación como esta? Conocía todas las artes de la guerra y políticas, filosofía, ciencias... Pero nada de esto podía ayudarlo con algo como eso.

Estaba a punto de arrojarlo por la ventana, pero se detuvo.

"¡Mala idea! Seguro Temari me mataría…" Pensó molesto.

La puerta se abrió y una fina figura se presentó ante él.

-¡Hinata!- Dijo sorprendido. La joven se cubrió la boca para disimular una ligera risilla, mientras que el pelirrojo la observaba con un deje de molestia.

-Mi señor, ¿necesita ayuda?- Le pregunto tímidamente, el no contesto e inmediatamente le tendió al niño para que ella se hiciera cargo. La observo fijamente, la forma en que lo acuno en sus brazos y todos los gestos y palabras que su esposa decía para que se sintiera confortado y en confianza.

Él bebe comenzó a sonreírle a la ojiperla y ella lo cubría de mimos, Gaara se sintió más tranquilo al notar que su sobrino se acostumbró de inmediato a la joven.

-Me encantan los niños, espero que un día yo pueda tener los míos propios...- Dijo en un suspiro, pero que fue más para ella que para nadie más y eso incluía al pelirrojo. Si tan solo Sasuke no se hubiera casado, tal vez ahorita estarían más que felices, con uno o dos pequeños para empezar. Una lágrima furtiva cruzo su rostro y se perdió en la manta que cubría al pequeño rubio, el joven se dio la vuelta debido a que sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa ligeramente. Después de todo, ella si deseaba tener hijos con él, tal vez ella ya le quería. Negó suavemente, a pesar de conocerla desde pequeña solo habían cruzado una que otra mirada y de palabras ni se diga.

Sin más recordó la única vez que le hablo.

_Fue en las vacaciones familiares en el País del Fuego, los líderes de las diferentes potencias estaban presentes con sus respectivas familias._

_-¡Sasuke! ¡Itachi! Espérenme...- Gritaba una niña de cabellos azulinos._

_-¡Hina! Regresa a casa...- Le ordeno su hermano mayor mientras ella trataba de seguirles el paso con sus piececitos, algo difícil para una chiquilla de tan solo cuatro años. _

_Ellos se perdieron de vista junto a Naruto, Kankuro, Kiba, y Shikamaru. Hinata en un intento de darles alcance se tropezó y cayó de rodillas, trato de incorporarse pero al ver que tenía un raspón soltó el llanto, mientras veía aterrorizada como la sangre brotaba sin más._

_-¡Tsk! Eres una llorona, "cabeza de cebolla"...- La niña alzo la vista y __é__l se quedo de pie frente a ella con los brazos cruzados. Lo que le ocasiono un poco de gracia es que la pequeña se llevo las manos instintivamente a su cabello, era verdad. Ese insólito corte le hacia ver extraña porque se había trasquilado sus preciosos rizos con unas tijeras que encontrara en el cuarto de costura. Se dio por enterado cuando escucho a Lady Mikoto contárselo a su madre y a las otras mujeres, mientras pasaba a un lado del salón donde estaban ellas reunidas._

_-¡Auch!...- La morocha se quejo y vio que sus mejillas tomaron un color rosado, pues él se había acercado para revisar la pequeña herida, curándosela al momento._

_-No te preocupes, vivirás...- Él se levantó y fijo sus ojos aguamarinas en los de ella, eran como dos perlas que temblaban y eso le hizo saber que la niña se sentía incomoda._

Sus recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos por la presencia de su hermana y su cuñado.

-Es hora de irnos, Milord...- Dijo el castaño con una reverencia.

-Bien, esperaba que se quedaran un poco más... En fin, estaremos de visita el próximo mes.- Les dijo mientras se percataba de que Hinata no estaba presente, por lo visto había entregado al pequeño Akira a su madre y se había retirado.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Un nuevo capitulo… Terminado…**_

_**Espero que sea de su agrado, un poco rara la forma en que Matsuri quiere espantar a Hina-chan, no es Yuri ¿O si? No para nada… Jejeje**_

_**Bittersweet-Hyuchiha: **_ ¿Va rápido? U.U Creí que ya había arreglado eso, al parecer no… Lo intentare, hare mas largas las situaciones… ¿Qué no te gusta el OoC? A mi tampoco, pero veo tan buenos fics donde cuidan las esencias de los personajes, como le dije a otra de mis lectoras… Es un experimento y resulto esto. Yo creo que Hinata es insegura porque su padre, Hiashi, es muy estricto con ella, no valora lo que hace y siempre la considera un estorbo, una molestia… Y me dije, si tuviera mamá y hermanos que la protegieran es muy seguro que las cosas serian diferentes… ¿No lo crees? En fin, gracias por tu comentario. No me molesta tu opinión, sin en cambio me agrada y ¿sabes que mas? ¡Gracias por leer mi fic! No es excelente, pero te agradezco que hayas gastado un poquito de tu tiempo en pasar a leerlo. :D

_**JiYeon Ayashe: **_Ahora la vas a odiar más… Jijiji Si, mi pairing favorito es el SasuHina pero tengo cierta inclinación por el GaaHina, aunque definitvamente el NaruHina no es de mi gusto, no deja de parecerme atrayente. Pero el SasuSaku o el GaaMat definitivamente no, ni el ShikaIno… Xp

Me gusta tu nuevo Nick… XD

Pues si, es Hanabi y Neji, pronto harán su aparición… Y tal vez se revelen muchas cosas mas… Jojojo ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario!

_**Diminishing Quarter:**_ Así es, pero no diré nada más… Jejeje Pues no paso nada de nada, aun no se si el ganador de esa primera vez sea el Uchiha o el Kazekage… Jajaja No te creas… Y si, pronto lo comprendera… Tranquila, todo será de acuerdo al plan… XD Muchas gracias por tu comentario…

_**Pink: **_Y sufrirá, de eso me encargare yo… Pobrecito, mi Sasuke-kun… Y si, lo se… Soy mala con Hina-chan pero todo va por buen camino y si, considerare tus sugerencias… Jejeje ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Nos leemos pronto.

_**Anii GabbiiZ: **_ Si, lo siento mucho… No quería que se casara, pero si no, el fic ya habría terminado desde el capitulo pasado… Hay muchos enredos, engaños, peleas, celos… En fin un remolino de situaciones, como una típica telenovela mexicana… Jajaja ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Hasta pronto…

_**Lady-Darkness-Chan:**_ ¡Agarrenla! Jejej Me dejas algo… Jojojo ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario!

_**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

_**HinataUchiha82**_


	9. Dudas

_**Título: Entre tú y yo**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Capitulo IX**_

_-Dame la última noche…- Suplico el moreno. Ella suspiro, cerrando otra vez los ojos. La habitación estaba a media luz y se encontraban solos._

_-De acuerdo. Pero, promete que después de esto me dejaras en paz…- Soltó la joven al hombre que tenía enfrente. _

_-Bien, toma esto…- Le dijo dándole un pequeño frasco con un polvo de color blanco. Ella al principio no pareció entender._

_-¿Qué es? Es… ¿Veneno?- Cuestiono, tomándolo entre sus manos un tanto angustiada._

_-No, es solo una pócima para que él pueda dormir…- Le menciono como si se tratara de la cosa más natural del mundo._

_-¡Oh!- Exclamo sorprendida._

_-Te espero en mi habitación, no tardes.- Le indicó y salió por la puerta, dejándola pensativa._

_Se acercó a la mesa donde estaba una botella y dos copas. _

_Luego sirvió el vino. _

_Con mano temblorosa deposito todo el narcótico en uno de los recipientes, justo a tiempo para ver que la puerta se abría de nuevo y por __é__sta entraba su marido. Ella se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa en los labios y le ofreció la bebida, viendo complacida como __é__l se tomaba todo el contenido de un trago. Después el hombre se recostó en la cama, se le miraba confundido y cansado y a duras penas podía formular oraciones coherentes. _

_Después de unos minutos se quedó profundamente dormido, ella pudo constatarlo al llamarlo y ver que no respondió al sonido de su voz. _

_Se puso encima una capa de color negro y se cubrió la cabeza, para después salir de la habitación sigilosamente y sin necesidad de mirar atrás._

_Fue una noche llena de pasión para la joven princesa en los brazos de ese hombre que no dejaba de decirle lo hermosa que era y que a pesar de todo, aun la seguía amando. A lo que ella solo atino a reír con coquetería._

_Llego a su alcoba casi al amanecer y vio complacida que a su cónyuge aun no le pasaba el efecto de la poción. Rápidamente le saco las botas y prácticamente lo desnudo, para después recostarse a su lado. De tal forma que al despertar, __é__l creyera que durmieron juntos._

La luz del sol se filtró por las cortinas.

Ino se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza debido a estos recuerdos que rondaban su mente y aunado también, a que no había dormido lo suficiente. Se levantó con lentitud y abrió las ventanas de par en par.

Aspiro profundamente y observo el amplio océano, ya era pasado el mediodía. Decidió no salir de la habitación y descansar un poco más. Se dio cuenta de que Sasuke no había dormido con ella así que supuso que él estaría en el salón o en la biblioteca.

Por lo que después de bañarse, iría a buscarlo para pasar la tarde en su compañía.

Hinata salió de ese lugar, después de entregar al pequeño bebé a su madre y de despedirse del joven matrimonio, ni siquiera reparo en su esposo, por lo cual considero que había sido cruel de su parte. Pero no le dio importancia y se alejó de allí.

La sala del trono lucia vacía, solo un par de soldados estaban apostados a la entrada del recinto pero paso de largo, observando con detenimiento los cuadros asombrosos que decoraban los pasillos, los detalles en oro y el hermoso piso de mármol. Se detuvo después de unos cuantos pasos y vio que frente a ella había un balcón.

Noto que las puertas estaban abiertas, por fin tendría la oportunidad de poder conocer la ciudad de Suna, aunque fuera solo una pequeña parte de esta.

Se imaginaba una zona áspera debido a que estaba en medio del desierto y como el día anterior habían arribado al caer la tarde no habían podido verla en todo su esplendor.

La luz del sol le dio de lleno, haciendo que se cubriera los ojos con una mano.

Cuando pudo acostumbrar su vista a la luminosidad del día, vio con asombro que estaba muy equivocada.

La ciudad estaba construida sobre un terreno fértil.

Las casas de la aldea estaban pintadas de color blanco y los bloques de piedra, con las cuales estaba construido el castillo, eran de arenisca.

Había muchísimas palmeras, además de plantas y flores de especies hasta ese entonces desconocidas para ella. A un lado de donde estaba parada, brotaba un manantial que recorría gran parte de la ciudadela.

Estaba maravillada por el hermoso panorama que se extendía ante sus ojos.

-¿Quién hubiera podido imaginarlo? ¿No es verdad?- Escucho una voz femenina a su espalda. Debido a la sorpresa giro un poco la cabeza y vio completamente a su interlocutora. La mujer llevaba un vestido de color rojo, su cabello rosado estaba recogido en una coleta que descansaba sobre su hombro derecho, y sus ojos verdes estaban puestos en su persona.

-L-lady Sakura…- Aunque trato de ocultar su nerviosismo, no pudo evitar que el nombre de aquella joven saliera en un tartamudeo. La peli rosa se acercó a ella con andar ligero.

-Sí, cuando llegue aquí por primera vez me enamore de esta comarca…- Le confeso con sinceridad en sus palabras.

-Y-yo…- Murmuro con nerviosismo, temía que comenzara a indagar sobre su vida.

-Hinata, ya te acostumbraras a tu nueva vida de casada. Yo me sentí igual cuando contraje matrimonio con Naruto, pero después de un tiempo le tomas mucha confianza a tu compañero… No te preocupes…- Le dijo cordialmente.

Quedaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, no tenían más que decirse… Después de todo no se conocían.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran?- Preguntó la chica de ojos perlas, rompiendo el silencio.

-Pues, tal vez una semana… Nuestros esposos tienen muchos pendientes, ¿sabes?- Hinata dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios, aunque a la esposa del Hokage no le pasó desapercibido que la morena estaba en cierto modo incomoda.

La peli rosa la insto a acompañarla para ver a Naruto y a Gaara, pero ella opto por regresar a la habitación.

Al llegar a la puerta de su cuarto se encontró a Matsuri, quien la miro de arriba abajo, con todo el desprecio del mundo. La joven peli azulada, se mantuvo alerta por si de nueva cuenta deseaba propasarse.

Pero curiosamente ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra, así que paso de ella como si no existiera.

Al entrar se encontró con que los sirvientes habían traído su equipaje de la habitación de huéspedes. Con lentitud comenzó a acomodar su vestuario en uno de los enormes guardarropas que estaban en un extremo de la alcoba. Cuando abrió las puertas del que se suponía pertenecía al Kazekage, vio con asombro los exquisitos trajes de su esposo. No supo porque lo hizo, pero cogió una de aquellas túnicas y aspiro su aroma, definitivamente era embriagante.

A madera y especias.

La volvió a poner en su sitio y busco en el pequeño baúl, en el cual guardaba sus objetos personales, aquel diario que tenía escritos sus más íntimos secretos. Pero cuál fue su desencanto al ver que no estaba. No se había dado cuenta de que le hacía falta. ¿Y si Matsuri lo había substraído? Se llevó las manos a la cara con marcada desesperación y salió de la habitación en pos de la joven castaña.

No tardo mucho tiempo en dar con ella, así que se armó de valor y la confronto.

-¿A dónde está?- Cuestiono asiéndola por los hombros y sacudiéndola con fuerza.

-¡Auch! ¿De qué rayos me estás hablando?- Realmente estaba confundida al ver la preocupación dibujada en el rostro de la ojiperla.

-¿No me digas que no lo sabes? ¡Mi diario! Seguro que tú lo tienes, por favor, regrésamelo…- Suplico y en ese momento Matsuri vio la gran oportunidad de deshacerse de ella.

-¡Ah! Te referías a eso…- Le soltó con marcada indiferencia. -Te lo devolveré, si cumples con tu parte del trato…- Le dijo soltándose de su agarre y dándole la espalda, indiferente.

-¿Trato?- Pregunto a la muchacha que se alejaba de allí pausadamente.

-Así es… Si no, mi señor se enterara de tu situación, así que de ti depende que vuelvas a ver aquel cuaderno…- Hinata la vio perderse por la puerta del salón y después bajo la vista al suelo. No tenía otra opción, más que acatar a la petición de la mujer. Suspiro con pesadez y camino de vuelta a sus aposentos.

Estaba al borde de la terraza, viendo como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse detrás de las dunas del desierto que se alzaban con parsimonia sobre el horizonte. No bajo a comer y mucho menos a cenar, nada importaba, más que recuperar sus memorias. Lamentablemente no habría nada más que hacer, solo aceptar la realidad de las cosas.

Se llevó una mano a la frente y después levanto la vista, dándose cuenta de que el Kazekage había entrado a la habitación.

Se mantuvo oculta detrás de las plantas que decoraban el lugar, no deseaba verlo ni hablarle. A través del cristal pudo darse cuenta de que la buscaba, se sintió mal después de unos instantes y por fin decidió salir de su improvisado escondite.

Gaara la vio y corrió a abrazarla, la había echado de menos en todo el día. En un principio se sorprendido del gesto que tuviera el rey para con ella, así que correspondió tímidamente a su muestra de afecto. Y después se separó de él.

-No estuviste presente en la cena- Menciono el pelirrojo, viéndola a los ojos.

-N-no tengo apetito- Musito.

-¿Acaso ocurre algo? ¿Estás bien?- Cuestiono un tanto preocupado.

-Sí, es solo que… Quisiera que, bueno, si es posible…- Ni siquiera tenía el valor de formular las palabras, así que mejor guardo silencio.

-Dime, princesa…- La alentó el joven a hablar.

-No, no es nada importante…- Dijo al fin de unos instantes en que guardo silencio y Gaara la observo extrañado.

-¿En verdad?- Pregunto.

-Sí, no se preocupe milord….-

-Bien. Tengo un regalo que darte, pero como ya está oscureciendo, tal vez puedas verlo mañana. ¿Estás de acuerdo?- La joven lo miro fijamente y decidió aceptar, él era muy amable.

Duraron unos momentos en silencio, luego él se disculpó y entro al cuarto de baño, mientras que ella ya se podía imaginar que iba a ocurrir después. Su madre y Kurenai, le habían dicho que la primera noche sería la más linda de su vida, pero no estaba de acuerdo. Los nervios le carcomían el alma, y a duras penas podía evitar que sus rodillas temblasen debido a lo que eso suponía. Se llevó las manos al pecho y suspiro, dándose al fin por vencida.

Ino se detuvo frente a la puerta y aunque dudo, apoyo su mano derecha en la cerradura.

Luego, entro a la habitación.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos debido a la forma en que esta había sido decorada. Llego a considerar que era muy elegante para una chica que había sido adoptada. Debían amarla mucho, puesto que la alcoba se encontraba aseada a pesar de que su _"cuñada"_ estaba ahora casada con el Kazekage de Suna y no vivía ahí. Reviso los enormes folios de piel que estaban sobre el escritorio, había exquisitos dibujos y hermosos poemas de amor, todos realizados por la ojiperla. Los devolvió a su sitio y decidió salir de ese lugar, si alguien la encontraba husmeando, seguro no quedaría bien parada. Al girarse, no se dio cuenta de que los listones de su vestido se habían atorado en la esquina del cajón, haciendo que cayera con un ruido fuerte y esparciendo su contenido por el suelo. Rápidamente, levanto todo como pudo y sus ojos se posaron en un cuadernillo con una piedra de berilo en el broche. Intuyo que se trataba del diario de Hinata, lo tomo y su curiosidad pudo más que su voluntad, comenzó a leerlo y a devorar cada página con avidez.

Conforme lo examinaba se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, al punto de casi destrozarlo con las manos debido a la ira y los celos.

Confirmo que sus sospechas eran ciertas, Hinata amaba a Sasuke. Pero… ¿Y él? ¿Qué sentía él? ¿Acaso correspondía a sus sentimientos? No quería ni imaginarlo.

Salió del lugar y camino rumbo al despacho del Raikage, en cada paso que daba su ira se hacía más incontenible.

Llego a su destino en cuestión de minutos, al abrir la puerta vio que su esposo no estaba solo.

-¿S-Sai?- Por un momento se quedó petrificada en el umbral de la puerta. Sasuke la observo fijamente pero no dijo nada.

-Princesa, he venido a traerle una misiva de sus padres…- Dijo el joven extendiéndole unos pergaminos. Ella alzo la mano para recibirlos, pero cayeron al suelo.

-Que torpe s-soy…- Se excusó sin mirar a los hombres.-Tengo q-que irme… Con permiso…- Los morenos la vieron alejarse de prisa, pero el príncipe no estaba tan sorprendido, era de esperarse.

Llego y se encerró en sus aposentos, se llevó las manos al rostro. Estaba asustada. Y si Sasuke se enteraba de la verdad y de que el bebé que esperaba no era de él. ¡No! No debía saberlo, si así fuera, la alejaría de su lado y de ninguna forma iba a permitirlo.

Debía existir algún modo de que el capitán no hablara más de la cuenta y solo había una salida.

Necesitaba hablar con él, cuando su esposo no estuviera cerca.

Sai se retiró de su presencia y él quedo solo. La luz de las velas poco a poco iba extinguiéndose, dejando la sala en penumbras, iluminada solo por el fuego de la chimenea.

Se reclino sobre la silla y no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos viajaran en pos de ella. Para esa hora, sin duda ya era la mujer de Kazekage. Apretó los puños con furia… Lo sabía, fue por su pueblo que acepto el matrimonio con aquella princesa, ignorando a lo que su corazón dictaba.

Amar a Hinata sobre todas las cosas…

Siempre opinó que se trataba de un mero capricho, y aunque en su momento lo creyó, ya no estaba del todo seguro.

Pero ese hombre que hasta hacia unos instantes charlaba con él, sin duda alguna había sido amante de su ahora esposa. Se lo había confesado unos días después de que anunciaran el compromiso, y como lo había hecho en completo estado de ebriedad, lo juzgo como un _loco enamorado_ de su soberana. Eso le hizo suponer que Sai mentía, pero al fin pudo corroborar que lo que dijo era verdad. Lo vio salir de la alcoba nupcial y por supuesto que el Capitán, no se dio cuenta de su presencia ya que se había ocultado detrás de una estatua que estaba en el corredor.

Pero no podía dudar de que el hijo que esperaba fuera de él. ¿Cómo poder mancillar el buen nombre de una mujer? Después de todo no podía deducirlo con seguridad.

La pira funeraria estaba construida en el centro del salón del trono, donde descansaban los restos del "Señor de los Lobos" que era así como se le conoció en vida al soberano de aquel país. Hana estaba acompañada de su esposo y su familia política. Mientras que la reina estaba al lado de su hijo menor, Kiba, quien estaba de pie junto a dos personajes, desconocidos, puesto que iban cubiertos con capas de color negro que no permitían ver sus rostros.

Todo dependió del joven príncipe, quien con una tea que ardía con vigorosidad encendió el fuego sagrado que consumiría el cadáver de su padre.

Después sonaron los instrumentos musicales en honor del monarca. Fue una ceremonia demasiado triste para las familias ahí reunidas, quienes aún no aceptaban la cruda realidad.

Hana camino con diligencia a uno de los salones del castillo, esperando encontrar a su hermano y poder consolarle. Tenía apenas dieciséis años para entender las cosas, pero se le miraba tan decaído.

Al llegar lo encontró sentado en la alfombra atizando el fuego de la chimenea.

-¿Recuerdas como padre nos contaba historias de sus aventuras en este lugar?- Pregunto el joven a su hermana mayor.

-Lo sé, Kiba… Solíamos reír mucho.- Dijo caminando hacia él y después sentándose en uno de los sillones que estaba más cerca del castaño.

-Cuando te fuiste después de casarte con Itachi, él se puso muy triste, te extrañaba tanto.- Soltó en voz queda.

-Nuestro amado padre, sabía que también que tenemos obligaciones como príncipes y herederos.-

-Ya es mi turno…- Murmuro, más para sí que para Hana.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Cuestiono un tanto intrigada.

-Hanabi Hyuuga será mi futura esposa.- Creía recordar ese apellido, pero no con precisión. Tal vez fuera solo su imaginación que le hacía pensar que ya lo había escuchado en otra parte.

Sobresaltados giraron a la puerta, puesto que alguien había pedido permiso para entrar al recinto. La luz de las velas iluminó por completo a la doncella.

-Hi-Hinata…-Murmuro la mayor de los Inuzuka. Pero su hermano la tomo de la mano para que no hablara más de la cuenta.

-Hermana, te presento a mi futura esposa, la princesa Hanabi…- Dijo sonriéndole a la chica que estaba como hipnotizada y la reacción de esta fue demasiado lenta.

-Tanto gusto, señorita…- Soltó al fin de unos segundos.

-El placer es todo mío, Lady Hana…-

-D-Debo retirarme, los dejo solos…- Solicita se apresuró a irse de allí.

-¡Espere! No es correcto que me deje a solas con mi prometido, la acompaño…- Dicho esto siguió al lado de la joven mujer que a leguas se le miraba nerviosa.

-Idéntica a ella…- Murmuro el joven Inuzuka dejándose a caer sobre el lugar que ocupara su hermana antes.

_**Continuara…**_

_**¡Perfecto! Me cancelaron mi servicio de internet y tengo que venir a la biblioteca para poder publicar mis historias, en fin, aquí otro capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado y siento mucho la tardanza. Ya tengo las actualizaciones de los otros fics pero no tengo mucho tiempo. **_

_**De verdad que la próxima semana subo continuación de todos y tratare de ser más puntual, no deseo que pierdan el hilo de la trama.**_

_**Espero que hayan pasado una muy feliz navidad y que tengan un próspero año nuevo. **_

_**HinataUchiha82**_


End file.
